


Segunda Oportunidad

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Jumanji: The Next Level (2019), Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: No muy buena con las sinopsis así que solo dire que esta historia transcurre luego de Welcome to the Jungle y antes de The Next Level.
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker, Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Kudos: 13





	1. El regreso

Ella ya habia recogido sus cosas y estaba lista, tenía su bolso en mano, la manija de su maleta en la otra y de su hombro colgaba su mochila. No le faltaba nada porque todo lo que llevo a su largo viaje de un mes se encontraba completamente guardado en su lugar correspondiente y se habia asegurado de revisar todo dos veces antes subirse al avión y regresar a su ciudad, a su dulce hogar donde su madre le dijo que la esperaría en el aeropuerto junto a su padrastro con tal de que todos juntos pudieran cargar las cosas de la joven rubia al auto y también salir a comer a “Kevin’s House” que era un restaurante parrilla al que la familia Walker solía ir para festejar alguna ocasión especial.  
La cual en este caso sería el regreso de Bethany a Brantford luego de tanto tiempo lejos de su ciudad y solamente ver a su madre y al esposo de esta a través de videollamadas que hacía por teléfono y que no llenaban tanto de alegría su persona como los pasos que ella estaba dando ahora, en dirección de la salida de la aduana a la que se encontraba dirigiéndose con gran alegría en su corazón que saltaba de emoción al saber que no solo podría comentar acerca de todo lo que conoció con sus parientes sino también ver las reacciones de sus padres al ver los regalos que ella compro para ellos con su dinero ahorrado de todas las veces que cuido a los niños de su vecindario.  
—Oye Bethany, estas lista para volver a casa? —dijo una voz, masculina y con acento francés que la hizo detenerse a medio camino y voltear. Para ver a un joven de cabellos marrones y mirada del mismo color quien se aproximaba a ella con su gran mochila azul colgándole del hombro y una pequeña sonrisa en su faz que hizo que la ojiazul devolviera el gesto y se aproximara al joven a quien le dijo:  
—Si Francis, estoy lista y emocionada. Estuve extrañando a mis padres así que estoy feliz de poder volver a verlos. —. Con un tono que reflejaba sus palabras y que mostraba que incluso si disfruto de los maravillosos paisajes naturales, las playas, la construcción de casas para la gente que lo necesitaba y simplemente conocer más del mundo que la rodeaba Bethany anhelaba un pequeño descanso, quería poder recostarse una vez más en su cama a dormir un poco, hablar con Fridge, Martha y Spencer por teléfono sin preocupaciones de mala señal por allí y comer pizza mientras miraba sus series favoritas y comenzaba a trabajar en rearmar su curriculum para aplicar para algún trabajo de niñera que pudiera conseguir con alguna familia de su barrio o de alguna parte de Brantford donde pudiera viajar hasta allí con el auto que sus padres le habían regalado luego de su graduación con notas excelentes.  
—Me alegra saberlo, yo estoy ansioso de ver a mi padre. Ya sabes que él y yo somos dos osos de peluche y que nos extrañamos mucho así que estoy feliz de volver a casa. —dijo el joven de acento francés, aun sin dejar de sonreír y hacerle ver a la adolescente rubia que ella no era la única feliz por ver a algún pariente nuevamente sino también él lo estaba. Aunque esa expresión de alegría en su faz cambio luego de unos instantes por una algo nerviosa, una sacudida de cabello con su mano derecha y una serie de miradas tímidas a puntos inciertos que le decían a la joven de mirada azul que algo estaba ocurriendo con el chico que habia conocido construyendo casas tiempo atrás y que él no sabía cómo expresar cualquiera que fuera el problema actual que tenía ahora. — Oye Bethany, ya sé que luego de hoy no nos veremos mucho pero me gustaría saber si alguna vez querrías…no sé, salir a almorzar, ver una película o cenar conmigo. —continuo Francis, luego de unos segundos que al pasar finalmente permitieron que la adolescente pudiera conocer por completo que es lo que la preocupaba al muchacho frente a su persona y que la hicieron colocar una mueca feliz en su faz que reflejaba el hecho de que ella estaba completamente excitada con la idea ya que luego de su ruptura con Noah el año pasado y lo ocurrido en Jumanji ella deseo abrirse a la oportunidad de salir con alguien nuevo que fuera diferente a sus dos antiguos amores que se decidió a olvidar luego de que dos semanas desde que Bethany Walker sobrevivió a ese condenado videojuego que la absorbió a ella y a sus amigos.  
—Wow Francis, eso suena…me gustaría mucho. —respondió ella, con felicidad en su tono y deseos de saltar en el lugar en el que estaba parada al pensar en que el joven que le agrado tanto y llamo su atención desde el primer momento en que se conocieron se encontraba dispuesto a llevarla a una cita luego de solo haberse conocido por catorce días en los cuales la joven ojiazul aprendió no solo cosas de sí misma sino también comenzó a buscar al siguiente hombre al que estaría dispuesta a entregarle su corazón. El muchacho que parecía que ahora se encontraba frente a ella con un rostro que expresaba que no podía creer el hecho de que ella hubiera dicho que sí. — Oye, quiero ponerme al día con mis padres y ordenar unas cosas de mi vida así que estaré ocupada por unos días. Pero qué te parece si nos reunimos el viernes que viene en Nora’s a las siete de la tarde? —continuo ella, cuando salió por completo de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a ver a su amigo quien rápidamente asintió al mismo tiempo en que decía:  
—Si, eso estaría genial. —. Y luego besaba rápidamente su mejilla con tal de alejarse en menos de un segundo de su faz y sonreírle con gran alegría antes de simplemente disponerse a hablar una vez más. — Te veré el viernes Bethany, adiós. —. Y a continuación de eso simplemente alejarse caminando de la joven quien se quedó observándolo durante los instantes que le tomo al pelimarrón simplemente llegar hasta la puerta automática de la aduana detrás de la cual desapareció dejando de ese modo a la adolescente completamente sola allí por unos cuantos segundos que le tomo volver a la realidad en la que se encontraba y simplemente comenzar a caminar en dirección de aquella salida para de ese modo disponerse a ir con sus padres quienes seguramente ya la esperaban del otro lado.

  
Con tulipanes —sus flores favoritas— y un cartel rosa que tenia escrito en letra cursiva y marcador “Mi princesa Bethany” que se encontraba siendo sostenido por una mujer rubia quien se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja al igual que un hombre de cabello gris cortado a raz quien sostenía el ramo de flores y se encontraba a la izquierda de su esposa quien abrió sus brazos por completo cuando vio a la ojiazul gritar:  
—Hola! —. Y prácticamente correr en su dirección con tal de abrazar fuertemente a su madre quien devolvió el gesto haciendo lo mismo por unos cuantos instantes antes de que la soltara por completo y dejara que su marido abrazara a la adolescente al mismo tiempo en que decía:  
—Mi pequeña, te extrañe mucho. Estoy tan feliz de que volvieras. —. Con un tono que mostraba por completo que en verdad sentía lo que sus palabras expresaban ya que desde que Jonathan Mathews conoció a Bethany cuando ella tenia tan solo seis años se habia encariñado tanto con ella que no podía evitar tratarla como su propia hija y llamarla por apodos como el que acababa de decirle, y que provoco que en el momento en que él se separo de su hijastra viera como ella colocaba una mueca alegre en su cara al saber que el hombre que la crio por más de diez años de su vida se sentía del mismo modo que ella luego de haber estado ese tiempo tan largo en Perú y Costa Rica.  
—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, a ambos. Tengo muchas cosas que contarles y cosas que darles, les compre muchos regalos a ustedes y a Martha, Spencer y Fridge. —dijo la ojiazul ahora observando a sus dos padres quienes escuchaban con completa atención a la joven quien aún permanecía muy emocionada con la idea de poder hablarle a todos sus seres queridos acerca de sus aventuras y lo útiles que resultaron esos cursos de cartografía que realizo durante su último año en la escuela al igual que un curso de arqueología que la hizo darse cuenta por completo que eso era lo que deseaba hacer de su vida, deseaba viajar por el mundo como arqueóloga escribiendo diarios de sus aventuras y descubriendo cosas interesantes del mundo y los recuerdos del pasado que quedo en este.  
—Pues ya tendrás mucho tiempo de hacer eso cariño, pero ahora deja que tomemos tus cosas y los tres vayamos a comer a Kevin’s House antes de volver a casa y nos muestres todos los recuerdos que trajiste de Perú. —dijo Madison Walker con el mismo tono que su hija, casi en el mismo momento en que Bethany asintió por completo y permitió que su padrastro y su madre tomaran su bolso y su valija mientras que le daban su cartel y su ramo de flores que sostuvo en mi mano izquierda durante los segundos en los cuales ella acomodo su mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso de ese modo a seguir a su familia hacia la salida del aeropuerto y también al auto que los llevaría a su primer día de regreso en Brantford.

De regreso en casa. 


	2. El accidente de auto

Había sido una semana alocada en verdad, porque no solo volvió de un viaje de un mes a Perú y Costa Rica sino también habia logrado poner su vida de regreso a como era antes de irse. Rearmo su curriculum con sus antiguos trabajos de niñera y contacto a las familias con las que trabajo en el pasado para saber si alguna de ellas necesitaba una niñera durante el día que cuidara de sus hijos y limpiara su casa —por lo cual solía cobrar a dos dólares extra la hora— antes de las seis que era la hora en la que los padres solían regresar de sus trabajos.

Pero ese ultimo dato no interesaba mucho en lo absoluto ya que luego de un par de llamadas logro volver a ser recontratada con los Johnson quienes eran una pareja con dos gemelas muy inteligentes que les gustaba bailar y Bethany adoraba con todo su corazón, y lo hacia tanto que no dudo en lo absoluto en ofrecerse para tomar el puesto de la antigua niñera de la familia quien habia sido descubierta robando por una de las niñas quien le comento a su madre del asunto y no mucho después vio como la mujer que la crio y su padre colocaban cámaras en el interior de la casa donde en definitiva descubrió como la mujer que debía cuidar de sus hijas mientras ella estuviera trabajando se hacía un pequeño viaje de compras al joyero que ella tenía en su cuarto.

Y por ese motivo no se necesitó decir nada más salvo que la mujer fue despedida y remplazada por la adolescente rubia quien volvió a trabajar para ellos el miércoles y siguió con su rutina de cuidado de las mejillas los dos siguientes días, el jueves y el viernes que llego para la chica con gran alegría al saber que hoy era su cita con Francis. Habia preparado el vestido perfecto para ello junto con unos zapatos cómodos y un suéter que usaría ante el frio invernal que habia llegado a Brantford y lleno toda la calle con nieve y un poco de hielo en el cual Bethany rogaba de que no se resbalara en lo absoluto con sus botas ya que incluso si estas eran útiles para la nieve y el hielo nada cambiaba que no deseaba resbalar y romperse algo saliendo de su hogar antes de ir a su cena con el chico que conoció en su viaje como mochilera.

A quien ella sabía que vería dentro de una hora, en sesenta minutos que era el tiempo que la ojiazul tenía para cambiarse y maquillarse un poco antes de simplemente volver a subirse a su vehículo, del cual Bethany acababa de descender luego haber estado viajando en auto por diez minutos desde la casa de los Johnson hasta su hogar. Ya rodeado por nieve que la adolescente piso cuando ella termino de cerrar su auto y dio unos cuantos pasos desde este hasta la entrada del lugar donde vivía con sus llaves en mano dispuesta a abrir el portal que le permitiría ingresar finalmente a su destino y llegar a su cuarto.

*****

Su habitación de la cual ya se había alejado luego de media hora arreglándose y vistiéndose para su cita para la cual ya se encontraba lista, y a la que se dispuso a ir cuando termino de descender el último escalón de las escaleras de su casa y se encamino hacia la sala desde la cual no solo escucho los sonidos de la televisión sino también supo que allí se encontraban sus padres quienes como siempre luego de un día de trabajo y antes de cenar se sentaban en el sofá frente a la tv para ver las noticias del día de hoy.

Los informes de todo lo ocurrido durante este día en particular que Bethany ignoro completamente ya que a penas entro en el cuarto en el que se encontraba su familia ella simplemente beso la mejilla de su madre y su padrastro y dijo:

—Bien, ya me voy a mi cita. Intentare volver las diez como más tarde. —. Cuando ella se separó de ellos y ajusto el agarre de su bolso al mismo tiempo en que le daba un pequeño vistazo a la pantalla y notaba un rostro muy familiar o más bien dos, el primero era el de una mujer de cabello marrón y mirada del mismo color y el segundo era el de un hombre de pelo negro y corto con mirada azul. — Alex? —dijo la joven, sin saber en lo absoluto que estaba sucediendo pero quedándose completamente impactada cuando ella bajo su mirada en dirección del titular de la noticia donde leyó _“Conductor ebrio mata a mujer y deja a esposo hospitalizado”_ y casi al instante quedo horrorizada con la idea. El pensamiento del estado de Alex luego de un accidente de auto que podía verse con claridad en la grabación de una cámara de seguridad que habia en una intersección en la que podía verse como un auto que iba rápidamente y en zigzag choco el lado del conductor de otro vehículo que sin decir mucho dio varias vueltas por el pavimento antes de perderse de la vista de la cámara. — Súbanle el volumen. —pidió Bethany con apuro y deseo por saber más de la noticia, por conocer el hecho de que tan grave se encontraba su amigo ahora, en donde esta y donde se encontraban Bethany y Andy en el momento del choque. Esperaba que en la Casa de los Sustos ya que no quería imaginarse que hubiera ocurrido si ellos hubieran sufrido algún daño.

—Esta bien. —dijo Jonathan, en el instante en que tomaba el control de la mesa de café frente al sofá y le comenzaba a subir el volumen a la televisión en la que se pudo escuchar con más claridad como la voz femenina de la reportera decía:

_“—En el día de ayer el matrimonio Vreeke iba conduciendo por la intersección Jefferson con completa tranquilidad, pero cuando cruzaron la calle con luz verde en medio del camino el vehículo de la pareja fue impactado por un vehículo que causo que el auto de la pareja no solo se hiciera pedazos sino también ocurriera un trágico evento. La esposa del profesor de música de la escuela Waterfall, Alex Vreeke, murió a causa del impacto del lado del conductor donde ella se encontraba manejando su auto. También se reporta que el esposo se encuentra en el hospital White Terry con costillas rotas, una pierna rota y algunas lesiones menores. Los doctores ya han confirmado que el Señor Vreeke se recuperara por completo de sus heridas y que no hubo danos fatales como en el caso de su esposa._

_—Soy Emily Wilson y esto en Brantford News.”_

Y luego de eso no hubo mucho más que pensar para Bethany Walker, ella tenia que ir a ver a Alex. Necesitaba estar allí a su lado sin importar que, era su amigo y algunas cosas más y estaba segura de que él querría todo el apoyo que pudiera para poder sobrepasar esa situación en la que no solo perdió a su esposa sino también sus hijos perdieron a su madre y el hombre que conoció en Jumanji debía decírselo en algún momento por más doloroso que fuera.

—Debo irme, llegare a mi tarde a mi cita. —dijo la joven de rizos rubios, casi en el instante en que se apartaba de sus padres y casi corría en dirección de la entrada de su hogar sin importarle dejar confundidos a su madre y a su padrastro ya que su mente estaba plagada de solo un objetivo que estaba dispuesta a cumplir incluso si sabía que se perdería su cena con Francis. No se perdonaría por dejarlo plantado siendo él tan amable pero Alex lo era más y tenia que verlo, ahora casi lo habia perdido dos veces y quería asegurarse de que no hubiera una posibilidad de un tercera.

*****

Una tercera, en la que Bethany no quería ni siquiera pensar. No cuando intentaba concentrarse en llegar a su destino luego de avisarle a todos sus amigos de lo sucedido, a Spencer, Fridge y Martha quienes comenzaron a bombardear su grupo de WhatsApp llamado _“Jumanji”_ con mensajes que la adolescente podía escuchar que tintineaban desde su bolso y que ignoraba por completo ya que como mencione ella estaba tratando de enfocar su mente en un asunto importante.

En entrar en los terrenos del hospital White Terry luego haber estado conduciendo por veinte minutos, por muchos segundos que pasaron y que le permitieron finalmente ver luego de estos un gran edificio gris con un cartel azul que decía el nombre de su destino al que ella llego gracias a dios. Pensó que nunca lo haría pero ya habia arribado al lugar y con un rápido vistazo por el estacionamiento noto un espacio que tomo rápidamente antes de agarrar su cartera y correr como loca —sin importarle siquiera si llegaba a caerse y lastimarse por la nieve o el hielo en el camino— hacia el interior de la clínica.

Más específicamente a la recepción donde se encontraba un escritorio blanco de madera frente al que casi choco cuando entro corriendo al interior del lugar, llamando la atención de las recepcionistas y el resto de las personas presentes allí mientras que una mujer de piel color caramelo y cabello negro atado en una coleta se giro a verla con tal de decir:

—Hola señorita, se le ofrece algo? —. Con suavidad pero algo de confusión al no saber en lo absoluto porque Bethany habia llegado de ese modo al lugar en vez de en un modo tranquilo como el resto de las personas que habia visto ingresar allí antes.

—Si, vengo a ver a Alex Vreeke. Me dijeron que lo internaron aquí por accidente de auto ayer. —se apresuro a decir la ojiazul casi sacudiéndose de inquietud en su lugar ante su deseo de ver a su amigo y tratar de ayudarlo en todo lo que le fuera posible sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que tendría que pasar durante el tiempo en el que estuviera en el hospital en el que estaba ahora, y en el que vio a la mujer pelinegra comenzar buscar en la pantalla de su computadora por unos cuantos instantes antes de simplemente levantar su vista del aparato y decir:

—Alex Vreeke está internado aquí por un accidente de auto como usted dijo, es pariente o pareja del paciente? La familia del paciente pidió que solo personas que tuvieran esa relación con él pudieran ir a su cuarto. —. Dejando a Bethany sin saber que hacer en lo absoluto ya que sabia por completo que era posible que no la dejaran entrar si le decía que solo era una amiga, pero necesitaba verlo y haría lo que sea para conseguir su objetivo incluso si debía mentir.

—Soy su novia, el padre de Alex me dijo que estaba aquí. Puedo ir a verlo? —dijo entonces la adolescente, haciendo que la recepcionista la mirara sorprendida por unos segundos y luego le diera un pequeño vistazo a su ordenador antes de simplemente decirle:

—Tercer piso, habitación trecientos doce. Si subes al ascensor y sales de este ese piso debes ir al pasillo de la derecha donde podrás ver los números de la habitaciones y encontrar la de tu novio. —. Previamente a ver cómo Bethany se alejaba de un disparo del escritorio y corría hacia en ascensor al que se dispuso a subir sin pensarlo dos veces.

*****

Solo interesándole encontrar la habitación que la mujer ojimarrón le menciono y que luego de unos minutos la joven encontró, e ingreso luego de detenerse de golpe frente al portal y tratar de calmarse por completo antes de ingresar a ese espacio en particular. Previamente a tomar el pomo de la puerta, abrirla y pasar por ella para ingresar en el interior de un pequeño pasillo que rápidamente la llevo a un cuarto donde se encontraban las cosas típicas que veías en una habitación de hospital, una maquina que registraba los latidos del paciente, un sofá, una mesa y una cama donde Bethany pudo ver cómo descansaba el hombre al que quiso ver desde que entro en su auto para llegar hasta allí.

Hasta ese lugar donde también habia una silla junto al lecho en la que la muchacha rubia se sentó con tal de comenzar a analizar todas las heridas de su amigo, la pierna rota que se encontraba elevada, el ojo morado que tenia en su rostro y sus brazos llenos de pequeñas cicatrices que no resaltaban tanto como el tatuaje en medio del antebrazo que consistía en nada más que una sola línea gruesa y negra que Bethany sabia muy bien a que se parecía, las vidas que habían tenido en Jumanji y que la joven sabia por completo que Alex solo tuvo una cuando lo conocieron por primera vez o que fue la cantidad que ella le dio cuando le realizo reanimación para salvarlo de morir en el videojuego.

—Alex, pobre de ti. —dijo Bethany con lastima en su voz, mientras acercaba sus manos al cuerpo del hombre frente a ella y se disponía, con cuidado de no despertarlo del sueño en el que parecía sumergido, a acariciar su faz y su brazo suavemente en un gesto que la adolescente intentaba que fuera tranquilizador para su amigo quien tal vez en sus sueños se encontraba reviviendo una y otra vez el accidente que lo trabajo hasta esa habitación en la cual la chica de rizos rubios no pudo evitar el simplemente recordar todo lo que paso con ellos durante Jumanji. Como ambos se volvieron buenos amigos, su único beso y como Alex confiaba en ella para contarle todo lo que deseara, algo que Noah nunca lo hizo ya que a él solo le importaba decirle que cosas debía usar o cuanto maquillaje debía ponerse. Nunca le intereso hablar de su vida con Bethany y menos apreciar que ella era más que una chica bonita, pero Alex lo habia hecho ya que él confiaba en su persona y vio en ella alguien que estuviera para él si se sentía mal y no una joven siempre en su teléfono y bonita.

Y eso la hizo enamorarse de él, pero no se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que el día en que ambos volvieron a encontrarse y ella descubrió que estaba casado y tenía una familia lo cual rompió por completo su corazón al pensar en que Alex esperaría por ella. Que cuando los veinte años que los separaban pasaran tendrían aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad incluso si tenían diferencia de edad, porque Bethany sabia que eso tal vez seria un problema en el futuro pero no le interesaba ya que su padrastro le llevaba diez años a su madre y sabia que si eso no les importo para enamorarse y ser felices tal vez ella podría tenerlo con el hombre que estaba ante sus ojos. El joven que conoció en Jumanji y que incluso siendo un hombre de casi cuarenta era para ella tan jodidamente guapo y sexy que si hubiera estado soltero y no en un hospital luego de un accidente de auto donde perdió a su mujer tal vez podría haberlo besado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero como se encontraba en una clínica luego de perder a su esposa en un accidente de auto en el que él estuvo la ojiazul simplemente prefirió tomar la mano izquierda de su amigo y besar los nudillos de ella por unos cuantos segundos antes de colocarla de regreso sobre la cama y disponerse a ver el rostro de Alex el cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y observándola.

—Bethany?

—Hola.


	3. La conversación

—Hola. —dijo Bethany sin saber que más decir, sin tener idea en lo absoluto de como reaccionar ante el hecho de que el hombre frente a ella tal vez habia visto y sentido como ella beso su mano en un gesto en el que intentaba mostrar sus emociones por él sin que lo supiera o lo viera en lo absoluto ya que sabia por completo que no era correspondida y prefería mantener sus emociones por su persona en secreto. Sobre todo ahora que podía ver como en su rostro se encontraban facciones cansadas, algo adoloridas y un tanto tristes que le mostraban que verdaderamente no se encontraba en las condiciones a las que él les gustaría estar. — Como te sientes Alex? —dijo la joven rubia con algo de timidez al pensar en que incluso si le preguntaba eso con la intención de saber como ayudarlo tal vez su amigo no lo tomaría de ese modo ya que habia visto a personas en luto llenos de rabia y reaccionando de la peor manera con una pregunta completamente simple e inofensiva.

—Como llegaste hasta aquí? —replico Alex algo confundido y haciéndole saber a la adolescente que verdaderamente no se esperaba encontrarla allí tan pronto, no al menos cuando solo paso un día desde el accidente y no solían comunicarse tanto como para que él hubiera pensado en enviarle un mensaje para charlar de lo sucedido con ella. Ya que incluso si se hicieron muy cercanos en Jumanji para Bethany habia pasado un año y para el hombre al que veía ahora pasaron veinte, él cambio en más formas de las que la ojiazul podía ver o comprender por completo y por ese motivo en particular ahora ambos podían decir que eran casi extraños para el otro.

—Iba a salir de casa para reunirme con un amigo y vi la noticia del accidente, y yo…simplemente vine a verte y a saber como te encontrabas. Después de todo estas herido y tu esposa murió ayer. —explico Bethany sin entrar en muchos detalles, sin decirle a Alex que habia abandonado su cita con Francis para estar a su lado ya que para ella eso ya no era muy importante ya que después de todo lo único que le interesaba era estar junto a su amigo y asegurarse de que supiera que no estaba solo en ello. Que tenia a su padres, a ella, Fridge, Martha y Spencer para cualquier cosa que necesitara en un futuro o durante el tiempo en el cual era obvio que tendría una movilidad reducida a causa de su pierna rota y tendría que hacer un poco de reposo para ello.

—Estoy bien, con un poco de lastimaduras pero me encuentro bien. —dijo Alex con simpleza y algo de cansancio en su voz que le mostraba una vez más a la chica de rizos rubios que no tenia idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con ella, con la chica que lo salvo de morir en Jumanji, su amiga y la joven que habia olvidado por veinte años hasta que se reencontraron hace un año e intercambiaron teléfonos. Números con los que podrían contactarse por mensaje o por llamada pero que el hombre ojiazul nunca se atrevió a enviar o realizar ya que su vida era muy diferente a la que tuvo cuando llego a ese videojuego, porque él se caso y tuvo hijos con su difunta esposa Madison. La mujer con la que discutió antes de su muerte, la que murió sin ver a sus hijos crecer y solo recordando una pelea en el auto con su marido quien le pidió algo que nunca se imaginó que le pediría cuando le propuso matrimonio en primer lugar. — Mi esposa Madison murió, no es así? —le interrogo a Bethany ya sabiendo la respuesta, conociendo los doctores le dijeron que en definitiva habia muerto pero aun así intentando pensar que tal vez le estaban mintiendo. Que su mujer a causa del enojo decidió fingir su muerte por un tiempo hasta que se recuperara y pudieran continuar con el asunto que quedo pendiente cuando ese auto los choco, pero incluso si su padre también le dijo que su esposa había muerto en el choque aun prefería escucharlo de la boca de la única joven a la que conocía en la que confiaba ciegamente para que le dijera la verdad y nunca le mintiera.

—Lo siento mucho Alex pero creo que es cierto, cuando vi las noticias dijeron que tu mujer habia muerto por el impacto del auto contra el lado del conductor en el que ella iba. —dijo finalmente la adolescente, cuando ella logro sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos por completo y hacer que él se girara a verla para notar como lo miraba con un gesto en el que intentaba pedirle disculpas por ser quien le diera esa horribles noticias. Por decirle que la mujer que él amaba falleció y ahora Bethany y Andy crecerían sin su madre, como la ojiazul vivió sin su padre que falleció cuando ella tenia tan solo cuatro años.

—No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa que ese auto nos chocara. Pero ahora que sé por completo que es cierto tendré que decirle a mi hija lo que le paso a su madre, Andy es solo un bebé de un año y no comprendera lo que le digo pero Bethany pasara por un mal momento cuando se lo diga. —dijo el hombre pelinegro con algo de tristeza en su voz, al saber que en definitiva tendría que pasar por una situación en la que nunca deseo estar pero en la que ahora se encontraba y tendría que afrontarlo solo. Porque incluso si su familia o la de su difunta mujer podrían hacer eso por él Alex consideraba que era su deber como padre dar las malas noticias y no alguien más.

—No le haz dicho? —interrogo Bethany confundida, al pensar en que cuando su padre murió de pequeña su madre no espero ni un día para darle su noticia sino que por el contrario se la dio el día en que eso ocurrió y por esa razón ella creyó que su amigo haría lo mismo ya que para la joven rubia no era para nada bueno no decirle la noticia lo antes posible y crear la ilusión de que tal vez su madre se encontraba bien en algún lado de White Terry.

—No, mi padre se ofreció a hacerlo por mí pero no quería creer que Madison estuviera muerta. No al menos hasta que tú me lo dijiste. —le dijo Alex, confesándole un pequeño fragmento de lo que paso con él día de ayer pero también dándole un vistazo de un pequeño secreto que él guardaba. Ese pequeño defecto que habia comenzado a tener desde el año pasado cuando volvió a encontrarse con la chica frente a su persona y el cual era el hecho de que le era difícil confiar en las personas incluso si eran las personas más cercanas a él, simplemente creía en todo lo que las personas a su alrededor decían pero si era en algo serio como el hecho de que estuvo atrapado en un videojuego por veinte años escuchaba a las personas contarle los hecho pero le era tan irreal escucharlo salir de las bocas de la gente a su alrededor que a veces tenia que fingir que confiaba en ellos para no parecer un loco o un maleducado.

—Todo esta bien Alex, te lo aseguro. Bethany pasara por la misma experiencia que yo pase cuando era pequeña y estoy segura de que ella lograra sobrepasarlo con el tiempo. —dijo Bethany, en un intento por hacerle ver a su amigo que sin importar que él tuviera que decirle algo horrible a su hija era muy claro que el tiempo podría curar esa herida. No remplazaría a su madre o haría que considerara a otra mujer su madre como la joven rubia lo hizo casi un año y medio después de que conoció a su padrastro pero si permitiría que ella superar ese pequeño mal momento en su vida y se volviera en una chica asombrosa que se mercería el mundo sin dudarlo. — Y si las cosas se complican cuando le digas a Bethany puedes llamarme y yo atenderé de inmediato y hablare con ella, la ayudare en todo lo que necesite al igual que a ti. —continuo, ahora poniendo más claridad en su ofrecimiento. Mostrándole aún más a su amigo el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, no solo para darle la noticia a su hija sino también en cualquier cosa que requiriera de la mano de alguien cuando Alex saliera del hospital.

—Gracias Bethany, eres muy amable. Y te aseguro que te llamare para cualquier cosa que necesite. —le dijo él, sonriéndole levemente y haciéndole saber a la adolescente que su confianza se encontraba por completo en ella y que agradecía su oferta que tomaría en caso de que verdaderamente lo necesitara. Ya que incluso si sus padres podrían ayudarlo en lo que sea aun así durante los veinte años en los cuales vivió su vida como si nunca hubiera visitado Jumanji en primer lugar se volvió una persona completamente independiente, incluso aprendió a preparar más tragos que solo margaritas en su vida. Aunque en la universidad donde estudio para ser profesor de música todos adoraban sus margaritas las cuales muchos decían que eran salvajes, lo cual lo hacía reír en ocasiones al recordar como paso tiempo en un jungla preparándolas cada semana que paso allí. — Eres una buena amiga. —continuo, en el instante en que tomo la mano de Bethany con su izquierda y luego la cubrió con la derecha por unos segundos en los cuales ambos simplemente se dispusieron a observarse. A mirar al otro a los ojos tratando de no decir nada o todo a la vez, Bethany tratando de confesarle sus sentimientos a pesar de todo y Alex confesándole silenciosamente que incluso si nunca se atrevió a llamarla o enviarle un mensaje siempre quiso desde hace un año hacerlo y tener al menos una oportunidad de pasar tiempo a su lado fingiendo que estaban en un lugar alejados de todo y de todos, como en Jumanji pero si el peligro, la estatua de jaguar o alguna clase de piedra mágica que devolver a algún lugar. Y no, Alex no estaba enamorado de Bethany porque él ya habia aclarado ese asunto tiempo atrás cuando decidió dejar todo lo ocurrido en ese videojuego y a la gente que conoció allí atrás para seguir con su vida durante los siguientes veinte años en los cuales se concentro en disfrutar de su vida, hacer su música, estudiar y enamorarse de la mujer que luego de dos años de su boda le dio a su hija y años después a su hijo.

_Look at you kids with your vintage music_

_Comin' through satellites while cruisin'_

_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_

_Signals crossing can get confusing_

Comenzó a escucharse en la habitación de repente, en el instante en que la joven ojiazul comenzó a sentir como su bolso comenzaba a vibrar un poco y a decirle que tenia una llamada. Una de una persona que Bethany no sabia quien era pero que se dispuso a averiguar cuando abrió su cartera y metió su mano dentro de esta la tomar su smartphone y ver como el chico de acento francés con el que iba a reunirse en Nora’s a la siete se encontraba llamándola al ver que ya era las siete y veinte de la tarde y ella no se encontraba en su lugar de encuentro donde debería haber estado desde hace veinte minutos.

—Quieres atender? —cuestiono Alex, no con curiosidad o ningún sentimiento en particular sino que por el contrario él dijo aquello en una pequeña invitación a que su amiga contestara por completo el teléfono y hablara con la persona con la que iba a salir hoy para explicarle el hecho de que era posible que llegara tarde o ni siquiera llegara a esa reunión que iba a tener hoy.

—Creo que ya debería irme, Alex. Pero vendré mañana luego de las seis a verte, lo prometo. —dijo Bethany, cuando rechazo la llamada de Francis por completo y regreso su teléfono a su bolso diciéndose internamente que su amigo lo comprendería por completo cuando lo llamara desde su auto y le explicara todo e intentara reprogramar su cena con él para un día en el cual ambos pudieran o ella no fuera a ver al hombre ojiazul frente a su persona.

—Está bien, te veré mañana Bethany. —le dijo su amigo, mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa leve y dulce con la que intentaba decirle a la joven rubia ante él que esperaría sin problema alguno su llegada ya que ahora que ella habia prometido por completo que vendría a verlo el hombre que paso veinte años en Jumanji no pudo evitar sentir la pequeña sensación de felicidad por saber que vendría a verlo una vez más y algo disgusto por la idea de que Bethany tuviera que irse ahora. Aunque era comprensible ya que sus vidas se habían separado por completo del otro tiempo atrás y por ese mismo motivo en particular podía decir que cada uno habia armado su vida separada de la del otro así que era comprensible que ella tuviera que abandonar su lado ahora y regresar a su vida donde el próximo y único momento juntos que tendrían seria mañana cuando la joven de rizos rubios volviera a verlo.

—Adiós Alex. —dijo Bethany, en el momento en que le devolvía la sonrisa con una similar y luego se levantaba de su asiento para sacudir su mano a modo de saludo previamente a colgar su cartera de su brazo y simplemente abandonar la habitación con tal de regresar a su hogar donde permanecería el resto de la noche pensando en su reencuentro con el joven que conoció en Jumanji que ahora no era más que un adulto.

Un hombre al que aún le pertenecía su corazón.


	4. El pendiente en forma de corazón

Nunca pensó que estaría tan nerviosa por algo tan tonto como esto, por una simple visita al hospital que no era nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Simplemente iría a ver a Alex, al joven que conoció en Jumanji que luego se convirtió en un adulto que sufrió un accidente de auto y termino en White Terry donde se encontraba internado y a donde Bethany se dirigiría dentro de unos minutos.

Cuando terminara de arreglarse, cuando se dijera a sí misma que no tenía sentido preocuparse tanto por la ropa que vestía o su maquillaje ya que solo era una visita a un amigo y nada más. Bethany solo iría a ver a una persona con la que no compartía más relación que una de amistad y no romántica en lo absoluto, porque él no sentía nada por ella y era claro que no importaba si su labial era de tono rosa nude o simplemente beige pero para la joven ojiazul era difícil no pensar tanto en su aspecto ya que para ella la persona a la que pronto vería no era solo un amigo. Era al hombre que se habia robado su corazón y que ella deseaba ver como diera lugar.

—Ya terminaste de vestirte cariño? Dijiste que ibas a visitar a Alex a las seis, faltan diez minutos para las seis y son veinte minutos de ida hasta el hospital. —dijo una voz conocida, que hizo a la chica de rizos rubios dejar de aplicarse pintalabios y de observar su tocador para girarse hacia la derecha y ver cómo su madre se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándola con curiosidad por saber porque su hija aún permanecía en su cuarto arreglándose cuando durante el almuerzo le habia dicho sus planes para hoy y que debía salir a las seis menos veinte de la tarde para llegar puntual a su visita con Alex.

—Diablos, no me di cuenta. —dijo Bethany cuando comprendió que se había concentrado tanto en arreglarse para ir al hospital que olvido por completo el hecho de que debía haber revisado su reloj cada tanto para asegurarse de que no llegara tarde, lo cual si lo hacía no se lo perdonaría ya que detestaba ser impuntual y sobre todo si era una reunión con amigos o familia. — Yo ya me voy mama, te veré en una hora o dos. —continuo la adolescente, en el instante en que cerro él su labial por completo y luego tomo del costado de su silla su cartera que se colgó sin pensarlo dos veces de su hombro para levantarse de su asiento y caminar con rapidez hacia la salida de su cuarto y pasar junto a su madre quien miro a su hija confundida por unos segundos antes de decir:

—Está bien, te esperamos con tu padre a las ocho para la cena. —. Y agitar su mano a modo de despedida que la ojiazul no observo en lo absoluto ya que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo de la casa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de esta para dirigirse al piso de abajo y a continuación a su auto.

*****

Su vehículo rojo que la llevo hacia White Terry, ese hospital en el que ingreso y sin hablar siquiera con las recepcionistas se dirigió hasta la habitación 312. El cual de Alex al que ahora ya se estaba acercando, con pasos lentos y calmados que mostraban que incluso si sabía que en definitiva habia llegado quince minutos tarde al lugar aún no existía motivo para preocuparse ya que su amigo lo comprendería por completo.

Entendería su retraso y se alegraría de ver que ella cumplió su promesa de volver a verlo, de pararse frente a ese portal de madera ante en que se colocó con tal de tomar el pomo de la puerta de este y abrirlo para a continuación ver como en el pasillo de habitación de Alex aparecía corriendo una niña de cabello marrón quien se encontraba llorando casi a gritos y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras realizaba esa actividad en la cual no miro por donde iba y choco a Bethany antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo al que rápidamente la siguió un hombre mucho mayor, de cabello gris quien antes de que eso último ocurriera apareció por el corredor del lugar de descanso de su amigo y siguió casi corriendo a la niña mientras gritaba:

—Bethany, cariño! Espera! —. Y casi chocaba a la adolescente en su trayecto fuera del cuarto antes de perderse la vista de esta por completo y dejarla sola sin saber que más hacer que simplemente ingresar en su destino y hablar con el hombre pelinegro al que conocía para preguntarle qué habia sucedido y que podía hacer para ayudar, ya que era claro que la noticia de la muerte de su madre no tomo muy bien a la pequeña Vreeke quien huyo del cuarto de su padre y tuvo que ser perseguida por su abuelo. Al cual la joven ojiazul decidió dejar hacer lo que tuviera que hacer mientras que ella finalmente ingresaba en la habitación y segundos después se encontraba con el adulto de cabello negro quien se encontraba con un rostro lleno de facciones cansadas, tristes y de derrota que le hizo saber a la adolescente que efectivamente la noticia de la muerte de la madre de su hija no le habia caído muy bien a ella sino que por el contrario la pequeña termino llorando y corriendo fuera del lugar sin que su padre pudiera seguirla ante su pierna rota.

—Hola. —dijo Bethany con timidez mientras levantaba su mano derecha y le daba un pequeño saludo a su amigo con ella quien paso sus dedos por su cabello antes de disponerse a verla a los ojos y sonreírle levente y de un modo en el que podía ver como el hombre frente su persona se encontraba por completo derrotado y ya no sabía qué hacer en lo absoluto.

—Hola, viniste. —se limitó a decir Alex sin saber que decir en lo absoluto, sin tener idea de qué cosa podría decir ahora que darle la noticia a su hija sobre la muerte de madre salió tan mal como se lo espero y en este momento se encontraba sintiéndose impotente por la idea de no poder consolar a su pequeña o correr a buscarla como lo hubiera deseado de no ser porque tenía una pierna rota y no podía moverse en lo absoluto.

—Así es, perdón por llegar tarde. —dijo la chica de rizos rubios en el instante en que se sentaba en la silla frente a su amigo y se quitaba su bolso de su hombro con tal de colocarlo sobre su regazo y mirara al hombre ojiazul frente a ella quien se encontraba mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su faz que mostraba que incluso si tuvo que pasar por un momento duro estaba feliz de que ella hubiera ido a verlo y casi le confortaba saber que tendría a una persona tan buena como Bethany para estar a su lado durante el tiempo en que tuviera que tuviera que estar en el hospital y próximamente planeando el funeral de su esposa con la ayuda de la familia de esta la cual a pesar de que sería algo de apoyo para él no cambiaba que de alguna manera la adolescente ante su persona lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor con solo mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez estaba loco pero al menos sabía que su locura haría soportable su tiempo de luto antes de que todo terminara y pudiera empezar su vida como un padre viudo.

—No te preocupes por eso, está bien. Me alegra volver a verte. —le dijo el adulto de cabellos oscuros, todavía manteniendo esa mueca algo feliz en su faz y haciendo que Bethany correspondiera el gesto del mismo modo por unos cuantos instantes antes de simplemente colocar unas facciones en su rostro en la que podía verse que ella estaba a punto de darle malas noticias o unas que podrían provocar que la conversación que Bethany y Alex esperaban que fuera tranquila, animada y alegre se volviera una donde nuevamente tendrían que hablar de lo que los trajo allí hoy. El accidente de auto que cobro la vida de una mujer que él ojiazul amaba y que era la madre de su hijo y su hija quien hace no mucho salió corriendo del cuarto en el que se encontraba ahora. — Que pasa Bethany? Sucede algo?

—Vi a tu hija Bethany salir corriendo de aquí y a tu padre persiguiéndola. —le explico la joven a su amigo, al darse cuenta por completo que el tono que habia usado al realizar su pregunta era uno completa confusión que mostraba que no entendía cómo la pequeña felicidad que estaba seguro de que ambos sintieron al estar junto al otro pudo cambiar de manera tan repentina. — Sé que la noticia le cayó muy mal pero me si me das tu autorización me gustaría hablar con Bethany, tengo experiencia en el asunto como ya te dije y creo que podría ayudarla un poco charlar con alguien que paso por lo mismo por lo que ella pasa ahora. —continuo la ojiazul, ahora dándole a entender a Alex por completo lo que deseaba hacer. La oferta que estaba dándole y que deseaba que su amigo aceptara por completo ya que Bethany sabía que eso ayudaría a la hija del hombre pelinegro frente a ella y a este mismo a sobrepasar de manera más tranquila el fallecimiento de un ser querido. — Me dejarías ayudar a Bethany con esto?

—Si, puedes hacerlo. Y te lo agradezco mucho. —le dijo Alex mientras le sonreía, y le mostraba que apreciaba por completo lo que hacía por él. Lo que ella está dispuesta a hacer por su persona incluso si el hombre que paso veinte años dentro de Jumanji solo no se molestó en llamarla o hablarle, ni siquiera para desearle una feliz Navidad o Año Nuevo, durante todo un año desde su reencuentro en el cual habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida del ojiazul como para que hubiera decidido que abstenerse de comunicarse con la joven rubia frente a su persona era la mejor opción que pudo tener en ese momento que ya paso y que ya no tendría ahora que ambos habían vuelto a la vida del otro por completo y no se irían con tanta facilidad.

—No hay de qué. Y tranquilo, cuando regrese con Bethany veras que ella estará mejor. —le dijo Bethany a su amigo, en el momento en que le devolvía el gesto y colocaba su mano derecha sobre la Alex para darle un pequeño apretón antes de levantarse de su asiento y dejar su bolso allí para a continuación disponerse a abandonar la habitación.

Salir del lugar por completo y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de la clínica en la dirección en la que habia visto a la hija de su amigo salir corriendo con el objetivo de comenzar de ese modo la búsqueda de la niña pelimarrón a la que luego de unos minutos de pasear por ese corredor no encontró en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario hallo a su abuelo quien permanecía parado frente a una puerta cerrada a la que la joven de rizos rubios se acercó con el objetivo de pararse junto al hombre de cabello gris y —luego de darle un pequeño vistazo al portal a su lado y ver que este era el baño de mujeres— tantear su hombro con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo en que decía:

—Disculpe Señor Vreeke. —. Haciendo que casi al instante el adulto mayor se girara a verla y la observara con algo de sorpresa al ver que la persona que le hablo y lo hizo voltear no era en lo absoluto una doctora u enfermera sino que por el contrario era una adolescente quien le sonrió de manera amigable antes de disponerse a hablar una vez más. — Soy amiga de su hijo, Alex Vreeke. Hable con él y me dio permiso para hablar con Bethany, le molesta si entro al baño y hablo con ella? —continuo en un intento por hacerle saber a la persona ante ella que sus razones para estar allí eran las mejores y que lo único que quería era ayudar a la niña que se encontraba encerrada en el baño de chicas seguramente llorando por la muerte de su madre.

—Eres amiga Alex? Mi hijo? —cuestiono el hombre con algo de confusión al pensar en el hecho de que su hijo nunca le menciono nada de que era amigo con una adolescente y por ese motivo le confundía su repentina aparición, para la cual él se encargaría de buscar una explicación por parte de su hijo luego ya que ahora lo único que le importaba era hacer a su nieta salir de ese lugar y regresar con su padre para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos antes de que el Señor Vreeke tuviera que llevarse a Bethany a casa para prepararle la cena y alistarla para su día de escuela por la mañana.

—Si, puedo pasar a ver a Bethany? —dijo la muchacha, nuevamente realizando su petición y mostrándole a la persona frente a ella que no se movería de su lugar en lo absoluto hasta que él le diera permiso como su amigo lo hizo hacía unos momentos. No hasta que el padre de Alex dijera:

—Si, sí, claro. Por favor pasa. —. Para ver casi al instante como Bethany se apartaba de su lado y abría la puerta del baño para ingresar en su interior y no solo escuchar el sonido de una niña llorando sino también buscar el cubículo del cual salían esos sollozos y que luego de unos segundos identifico como de entre los seis que había en la habitación en el que la ojiazul estaba la hija de Alex se encontraba en el cuarto cubículo al que la adolescente se acercó con tal de colocarse contra la puerta de este y decir:

—Hola Bethany, mi nombre es Bethany Walker. Vine a hablar contigo, creo que podría ayudarte. —. Con un tono suave y calmado con el que intentaba hacerle saber a la niña pelimarrón que estaba del otro lado de ese portal que ella estaba allí para consolarla, para hacerle saber que incluso si todo se veía mal ahora pronto todo mejoraría y si lo necesitaba podría salir a adelante como la chica de rizos rubios lo hizo tiempo atrás luego del funeral de su padre.

—Vete, no quiero ver nadie. Quiero a mi mama. —replico la hija de Alex, con un tono aun lloroso pero que mostraba que habia dejado de sollozar por completo y ahora se encontraba limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro mientras hipaba un poco.

—Lo sé, y lamento lo que le paso a ella pero creo que podríamos hablar de eso. Yo pase por lo mismo cuando era muy pequeña, tenía cuatro años y mi padre murió.—respondió Bethany, en un nuevo intento porque la pequeña que estaba dentro de ese cubículo saliera por completo y pudiera hablar frente a frente antes de que la llevara de regreso con su padre y ambas pudieran pasar tiempo con él mientras la adolescente se ponía al día con todo lo que ocurrió en la vida de su amigo durante el tiempo en el cual ninguno de sus amigos de Jumanji habia nacido en lo absoluto y él tuvo que vivir solo con el secreto de lo que paso con él en ese videojuego.

—Tu papa murió? —cuestiono la niña ahora completamente curiosa pero también algo sorprendida de haberse encontrado con alguien quien se encontró en la misma situación en la que ella estaba ahora, en este momento en el que no hace muchos minutos le dijeron que su madre habia fallecido y que nunca volvería a verla.

—Si, así es. Estaba enfermo y los doctores no pudieron ayudarlo. Él era mi mejor amigo y lo quería mucho así que entiendo que te sientas mal ahora pero te aseguro que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor y que siempre contaras con tu papa para lo que sea. —dijo la adolescente rubia, tratando de animar a la pequeña lo mejor posible y hacerle saber que esta situación solo era un pequeño bache en el camino que lograría superar por que ella confiaba en Bethany y sabia que era una niña fuerte que sobrepasaría cualquier problema que tuviera ahora o en el futuro.

—Mi mama era mi mejor amiga. —dijo la hija de Alex, cuando abrió por completo la puerta de su baño y dejo que Bethany la viera y se arrodillara frente a ella para colocar su mano derecha sobre su hombro y sonreírle al mismo tiempo en que decía:

—Lo sé, pero ahora tu papa va a poder ser tu mejor amigo. Una persona en quien confiar para todo y si quieres recordar a tu mama creo que tengo algo perfecto para eso. —. Antes de sacar del interior de su suerte azul y de su cuello una cadena larga con un medallón en forma de corazón dorado que tenia grabadas las iniciales _“B.W”_ en la parte de adelante que le mostro a la pequeña pelimarrón quien observo el collar mientras Bethany abría el colgante para revelarle una pequeña imagen que habia en el lado izquierdo y que era la de un hombre alto de pelo marrón junto a una niña pequeña de rizos rubios. — Mi papa me dio esto en mi cumpleaños el año en que murió, es una cosa que aprecio mucho y me ayuda a recordarlo cuando me siento mal pero creo que ahora podría servirte a ti, puedo prestártelo por un tiempo y puedes ponerle una foto de ti y de tu mama para que mientras que uses el collar seas capaz de verla incluso si no esta presente. Te parece bien? Quieres que te preste el collar por un tiempo? Aunque claro que tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con él pero confió en ti para que cuides bien de él. —continuo la ojiazul, en el momento en que cerraba el medallón y le extendía aquella joya personal a la hija de su amigo quien tomo con lentitud el accesorio entre sus manos y asintió para luego saltar abrazar a Bethany y decir:

—Gracias. —. Previamente a colocarse el collar alrededor de su cuello y sonreírle ampliamente a la joven quien le devolvió el gesto antes de erguirse por completo y extender su mano en dirección de Bethany a quien le dijo:

—Vamos con tu papa? —. A lo que la pequeña asintió con alegría para luego tomar la mano de la adolescente y dejar que está la guiara fuera del baño y de regreso al pasillo donde las dos chicas se encontraron con el padre de Alex a quien no le dijeron nada en lo absoluto sino que simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio mientras continuaban con su camino hacia el cuarto del hombre pelinegro.

*****

Del hombre que paso veinte años encerrado en un videojuego y que ahora habia pasado más de una hora viendo como su amiga entablaba una relación de amistad con su hija con quien jugo durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo allí sin detenerse en lo absoluto y sin querer parar, o no al menos hasta que el sonido de un mensaje llegando al teléfono de Bethany se escucho en el lugar y ella se encontró con que su madre ya se encontraba terminando la cena y era tiempo de que regresara a su hogar.

—Ya debo irme a casa. —anuncio ella, cuando dejo su barbie princesa sobre el sofá de la habitación y se levanto de su lugar con tal de tomar su bolso y colgarlo de su hombro indicando de ese modo con más claridad que su hora de partir habia llegado para el disgusto de la pequeña Vreeke quien tomo su mano y le dijo:

—Volverás mañana, no? —. Haciendo a la ojiazul sonreír de oreja a oreja e inclinarse frente a ella al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro y se disponía a hablarle una vez más.

—Volveré mañana a las cuatro, lo prometo. Y traeré helado conmigo, te parece bien? —le dijo Bethany a la hija de Alex, quien al escuchar la palabra helado no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar y asentir múltiples veces haciendo sonreír y reír a su padre a quien la chica de rizos rubios se volvió a ver mientras se enderezaba y se disponía a hablarle. — También te traeré helado Alex y a usted Señor Vreeke si lo desea.

—Eso me gustaría mucho Señorita Walker, que el mío sea de frutos rojos si es posible. —dijo el hombre peligris completamente sonriente, al pensar en el hecho de que incluso si no sabía como ella conocía a su hijo la chica frente a él se comporto muy bien con su nieta y la hizo sentirse mejor luego de la noticia que recibió así que Bethany en definitiva era para él una buena persona.

—Yo quiero chocolate con almendras. —dijo Alex, levantando su mano en un gesto en el que intentaba pedir que no lo dejaran atrás cuando se trataba de comer una delicia helada como esa que también deseaba disfrutar.

—Y yo de crema y galletas. —dijo Bethany, en el momento en que también alzaba su mano para asegurarse de que su nueva amiga la notara por completo y no se olvidara de comprar su helado favorito que durante el resto de la noche y el día de mañana ella esperaría con ansias comer.

—Claro que si Bethany, eres mi equipo. Chócame esos cinco. —dijo la adolescente ojiazul, al instante en que levantaba su mano espera de que la niña pelimarrón frente a su persona chocara los cinco con ella como lo hizo unos pocos segundos después a que ella terminara de hablar por completo. Y de ese mismo modo cuando el saludo termino Bethany se irguió por completo ahora ya dispuesta a abandonar el lugar por completo y regresar a casa. — Adiós Alex, Bethany y Señor Vreeke. Los veré mañana. —continuo Bethany, antes de sonreírle a todos los presentes y simplemente dirigirse fuera de la habitación con tal de regresar a su hogar y anotar todo lo que debería comprar para el día de mañana.

Para su nueva reunión con Alex.


	5. Instagram

La tarde habia pasado en Brantford y Alex Vreeke no podía estar más feliz, no por la llegada de la noche o el hecho de que tenia su cuarto de hospital para él solo sino que por el contrario se debía al hecho de que lo que habia ocurrido previo a las once de la noche llegaran a la ciudad. Y eso en particular fue la visita de una joven rubia que el ojiazul conocía muy bien, la visita de Bethany Walker a su habitación en White Terry que no solo trago helado y cucharas ocultas dentro de su mochila sino que también alegría para la hija del hombre que paso veinte años de su vida en un videojuego con quien estuvo jugando durante toda su visita hasta que cerca de las ocho tuvo que abandonar el lugar como su padre y su hija lo hicieron también dejándole en su lugar de descanso unos cuantos dibujos y los datos de contacto que la joven rubia habia dejado para que su amiga —quien le revelo a su papa el regalo que Bethany le dio el día en que la consoló— la contactara por cualquier cosa que necesitara.  
Habia dejado su teléfono, su mail, su dirección y también algunas de sus redes sociales como Facebook, Twitter e Instagram, Alex no supo porque dejo estas ya que estaba seguro de que su hija no tenia en lo absoluto ninguna cuenta en esas aplicaciones para el teléfono. Aunque aquello no le importo mucho ya que cuando su padre olvido llevarse el papel con los datos para que su hija lo tuviera por las dudas el pelinegro lo tomo entre sus manos cuando y lo observo con tal de comenzar a descargarse cada aplicación mencionada en este y creándose cuentas para todas ellas incluso si sabía que no tendría idea de como usarlas o para que servían, incluso si lo único que hizo con sus cuentas fue buscar las de su amiga de Jumanji que pronto encontró y le envió solicitud de amistad y comenzó seguirla sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Sin siquiera detenerse a mirar su perfiles en lo absoluto hasta que cuando apretó el botón de seguir en Instagram sintió como un poco de curiosidad aparecía en su persona, un tanto de interés por saber que clase cosas la gente publicaba en esas redes sociales que en el pasado fascinaron tanto a su esposa que al menos tres veces le habia propuesto la idea de crearse un cuenta en cualquier red social de una lista que ella misma le escribió una vez y que tiempo atrás ignoro por completo. Y que olvido de tal modo que solo en este instante recordó el nombre de la cuenta de Instagram de su esposa la cual buscaría luego, después de que observara las fotografías de Bethany en esa aplicación y supiera que habia sido de ella durante ese año en el que no se comunicaron en lo absoluto. En el que Alex intento quitarla de su mente por completo y solo se comunicó con Spencer, Fridge y Martha, sus amigos con quienes estuvo en ocasiones charlando por mensaje y teniendo pequeñas conversaciones en las cuales ninguno de ellos le pregunto porque ignoraba a Bethany salvo la joven Ruby Roundhouse quien —después de que le pregunto acerca de cómo se encontraba la ojiazul— lo interrogo sobre el asunto y solo recibió como respuesta que el asunto era algo personal y que no deseaba hablar de ello con nadie incluso si sentía que podía confiar en la pelirroja quien al recibir esa respuesta por parte él simplemente le dijo que si alguna vez deseaba saber cómo se encontraba Bethany pero no quería hablarle en lo absoluto podría buscarla en sus redes sociales donde siempre publicaba cosas de su vida casi todos los días.  
Pero también ignoro ese comentario por parte de la adolescente e intento olvidarlo lo mejor que pudiera durante el tiempo en el que Alex intento encontrar una manera de ordenar su vida y sus emociones, dos cosas que estaba seguro de que dejaron de ser como antes cuando volvió a ver la ojiazul que ahora aparecía en esa foto de perfil de Instagram que se encontraba frente a su persona y que se dedico a ver por unos segundos. Unos instantes antes de comenzar a mover su pantalla con tal de ver las fotos que habia debajo de este y que estaban plagadas cosas que le parecieron totalmente mundanas, fotos de comida, selfies, imágenes de su familia y amigos y…

Imágenes de una selva, en Perú pero que le resultaba tan parecida a una que ambos conocían. Una que hace mucho que no veía pero que no logro olvidar del todo y menos el hecho de que casi moría en ella, en ese claro junto a un helicóptero a causa de la picadura de un mosquito. Ese maldito insecto que le robo su última vida antes de que la chica de rizos rubios a la que conoció en Jumanji le entrego una de sus vidas haciéndole CPR, lo cual lo revivió por completo pero dejo una efecto secundario en él que no podía explicar ya que después de que Bethany le dio una de sus vidas ya no la veía en lo absoluto como el hombre con sobre peso, barba y lentes sino que por el contrario lo único que era capaz de observar era a una chica rubia de ojos azules vistiendo la misma ropa que Shelly Oberon. No vio otra cosa luego de eso e incluso si habia olvidado como era su rostro durante los veinte años que pasaron hasta su primer encuentro en la vida real pudo identificarla con completa claridad, incluso cuando la señalo en ese entonces no hubo duda en su persona de que era ella. Era Bethany quien estuvo presente ante él en ese entonces y quien ahora estaba en la pantalla de su teléfono aun en su selfie con la selva de fondo que decidió dejar atrás con tal de seguir viendo las fotos y videos y aprender que cosas de la vida de la joven se habia perdido durante el tiempo en que la ignoro y trato de negar algo en su interior que estaba comenzando a resurgir en su ser lentamente, y que dejaría crecer sabiendo que ya no existía nada en su mundo que le hiciera tratar de negar esas emociones en las que intentaría no pensar ahora. No cuando deseaba concentrarse por completo en su nueva actividad la cual seguramente le llevaría gran parte de la noche.

En la cual volvería a recordar el pasado que dejo atrás.


	6. La videollamada

Era el medio de la noche del sábado y Bethany no podía dormir, no sabía porque pero no lograba cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo hasta llegada la una o dos de la mañana que era el tiempo donde finalmente era capaz de dormir antes de que cinco horas pasaran y su despertador la hiciera amanecer e iniciar su nuevo día en el cual pasaría tiempo con sus padres y organizaría todo para sus solicitudes a universidades que enseñaran arqueología. La carrera que desde que salió del juego de Jumanji decidió que seria su futuro trabajo, aquello a lo que se dedicaría cuando se graduara y de lo que viviría el resto de su vida.

Aunque eso en particular no era importante ahora ya que la joven rubia no podía evitar removerse en su cama y tratar de apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que le impidiera descansar, cualquier cosa o persona que estuviera presente en su cabeza como lo estaba cierto hombre ojiazul ahora. Ese ser masculino que habia conocido gracias a un videojuego y que desde el día de ayer no dejo de estar presente en su mente ante el hecho de que luego de un año de no verse en lo absoluto él regreso a su vida para recordarle una vez más los sentimientos que tenia por su persona y que creyó olvidados.

Hasta ahora, hasta este instante en el que Bethany simplemente se giró en dirección de su mesita de luz y encendió su lampara con tal de iluminar un poco su cuarto y buscar por su teléfono que rápidamente encontró sobre su mesita de luz y tomo entre sus manos con tal de presionar un botón y encender la pantalla de este para notar como habían llegado unas notificaciones de Instagram. Noticias de que ahora tenia un nuevo seguidor llamado…

—Alex? —cuestiono la rubia algo confusa, mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono y abría Instagram con tal de observar cómo las notificaciones que le habían llegado a su teléfono eran no solo de un nuevo seguidor sino también de likes que habían recibido algunas de las publicaciones de su perfil y también de un mensaje que Bethany se dispuso a mirar con tal de notar rápidamente como ese mensaje no era solo uno sino que por el contrario eran varios y decían:

_“Hola Bethany, soy Alex.”_

_“Me hice una cuenta de Instagram.”_

_“Es una aplicación interesante.”_

_“Vi tus fotografías de Perú.”_

_“Podrías contarme acerca de tu viaje?”_

_“No puedo dormir y creo que podrías ser la persona indicada para hablar.”_

_“Podríamos hablar un rato?”_

_“Puedes llamarme por la mañana si es que estas durmiendo.”_

Y que hizo sonreír a la adolescente ante el hecho de que parecía que Alex estaba igual que ella, tenia insomnio y necesitaba alguien con quien pasar el rato durante la noche en la que ambos estarían develados por distintas razones que a pesar de que desde el punto de vista de su amigo desconocía por completo pero que desde el punto de vista de Bethany consistían únicamente en el deseo de estar a su lado. Hablarle y recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ellos que hubo luego de encontrarse el año pasado en Freak House y después de que en el día de hoy la ojiazul estuvo pasando tanto tiempo jugando con la hija de Seaplane y comiendo helado con ella que ni siquiera fue capaz de dirigirle más de cuatro palabras a su padre quien se dedico a charlar con su padre por el resto de la tarde.

La cual paso hace muchas horas pero no tanto como los mensajes que ella recibió y que solamente fueron enviados hace tan solo tres minutos, ciento ochenta segundos que pasaron y que permitieron que la chica mirara el nombre de la cuenta de su amigo y notara que aun se encontraba conectado. Cosa que significaba que existía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviera despierto y listo para conversar, para charlar de cualquier tema que desearan mientras no tuvieran sueño en lo absoluto.

—Voy a llamarlo, así tal vez luego pueda dormir un poco. —se dijo la joven de rizos rubios, en el momento en que salía de Instagram y buscaba la aplicación de su teléfono para hacer llamadas y busco el contacto del ojiazul que solo le tardo unos cuantos segundos encontrar. Y luego de eso presionar con tal de ese modo comenzar con una llamada, una video llamada que Bethany inicio y que hizo que ella esperara por unos cuantos instantes antes de que de manera repentina un rostro conocido apareciera en la pantalla de su celular. Una faz que le sonrió en el mismo segundo en que el dueño de esta dijo:

—Hola Profesor Oberon.

—Hola Seaplane. —contesto la adolescente, mientras se movía en su cama una vez más y se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en esta y con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero de esta. — No podía dormir. —anuncio Bethany con simpleza y tranquilidad, mostrándole por completo a su amigo que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que él y que esa era la razón principal por la cual se encontraban en medio de esa conversación ahora. Esa charla que la ojiazul deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente larga como para que su cerebro sintiera la suficiente paz como para permitir que el sueño llegara a su persona y cuando menos lo esperaba cayera completamente dormida en su cama.

—Yo tampoco, por eso quería hablar contigo. Para que ambos no estemos solos con nuestro insomnio. —dijo Alex con la misma voz que su amiga, el mismo tono con el que intentaba mostrarle a la chica del otro lado de la pantalla de su teléfono que él no era el único que no lograba descansar sino que por el contrario el hombre que vivió veinte años en un videojuego también anhelaba charlar con ella. Deseaba poder saber más detalles de como fue su vida luego de que se encontraron en la vida real y a continuación él la ignoro por un año y solo pregunto por ella a través de Martha, Fridge y Spencer quienes soltaban la información que el deseaba al igual que una interrogante que intentaba ignorar con tal de guardar un secreto que tuvo desde que vio a sus amigos de Jumanji. El secreto de como su vida cambio al ver a Bethany, como esa burbuja que rodeo su vida durante los veinte años que pasaron hasta el día en que conoció a la joven rubia y el transe en el que se estuvo mientras se encontraba en esta exploto por completo cuando fue a ver a su padre por Navidad el año pasado y le recordó cosas que habia olvidado por completo y avivo emociones que empezó a sentir en Jumanji y que aun tenia incluso con el largo tiempo que paso hasta el día de hoy.

—Pues entonces seremos compañeros de insomnio, hasta que alguno de nosotros logre dormir. —dijo Bethany con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que resultaba algo alegre ante el hecho de que en su mente se encontraba el pequeño pensamiento de que luego de tanto tiempo ignorándola y de ella sintiéndose mal al enterarse de que su amigo hablaba con los demás en secreto y no con ella finalmente existiría la posibilidad de que ambos simplemente pudieran volver a hablar como lo hicieron en la jungla tiempo atrás. Cuando ella era un hombre obeso y él un adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de un piloto quien se abrió a su persona sin pensarlo dos veces ya que parecía que podía confiar en ella, o al menos eso era lo que la muchacha de rizos rubios pensaba ante el hecho de que durante su viaje luego de que lo salvara de morir él no hablaba mucho con los demás sino que por el contrario siempre lo hacia con ella e incluso se reían de pequeños chistes que ambos decían como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Cuéntame sobre tu viaje a Perú y Costa Rica. —dijo Alex, cuando saco a Bethany por completo de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver a la realidad en la que ella simplemente se dispuso a continuar con la conversación que ambos ya habían iniciado y que pronto se volvería en una sesión de contar relatos sobre sus vidas.

*****

Sobre el tiempo que pasaron alejados del otro y también de asuntos de actualidad que fueron los últimos temas que Shelly y Seaplane tocaron durante su charla la cual duro un tiempo indefinido que ambos podían asegurar que fue largo ya que después de todo ambos comenzaron a ver como desde sus respectivas ventanas el día estaba comenzando y como en sus rostros un gesto de puro cansancio se encontraba presente y les avisaba que no les faltaría mucho para que cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Ya es de día, hablamos toda la noche. —dijo Bethany con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, que mostraba por completo que ella incluso si estaba feliz de haber podido hablar con su amigo en verdad estaba intentando no dormirse en ese momento en el que deseaba no ser la persona que pidiera terminar con ella llamada ya que en su mente no solo no deseaba que esta terminara sino que también no quería que el hombre pelinegro en la pantalla de su computadora pensara que eso en lo que ella deseaba en lugar de hablar con él un rato más.

—Así es. —dijo Alex también sonriéndole del mismo modo, con el sueño ganándole lentamente pero tratando de mantenerse despierto para poder hablar con ella aunque fuera unos minutos más. Nunca antes se habia sentido tan bien hablando con alguien y no deseaba que la sensación que sentía ahora terminara por completo sino que por el contrario quería esta siguiera presente hasta que su padre viniera a verlo con su hija Bethany quien seguramente volvería a darle un dibujo que ella misma le hizo. — Te vez cansada. —continuo él, cuando salió por completo de su mente y noto que su amiga también batalla por no dormirse y estar despierta aunque fuera unos minutos más. — Quieres dormir? —le pregunto, en un intento de hacerle saber a Bethany que incluso si adoraba haber hablado con ella hasta ahora sabia por completo que no le haría bien quedarse despierta tanto tiempo y que si en verdad quería descansar podría hacerlo y él esperaría pacientemente a su próxima visita a su cuarto en White Terry.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —le dijo ella, negándose por completo a dejar que el sueño le ganara y permitir que nuevamente las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. A que él la ignorara y no le hablara por más que la ojiazul pase mucho tiempo antes de su viaje a Perú esperando que se dignara a aunque fuera a enviarle un misero mensaje, un hola o cualquier cosa porque a Bethany no le importaba. No le interesaba en lo absoluto que cosa le dijera porque ella solo quería hablar con él, habia sentido una conexión entre ambos luego de que ella le dio una de sus vidas y estaba segura de que existía porque luego de ello ella ya no era capaz de ver el rostro del personaje Seaplane sino que por el contrario veía el verdadero rostro del joven que conoció tiempo atrás. No pudo ver otra cosa y estaba segura de que tal vez Alex habia visto el suyo cuando él despertó luego de haberlo revivido.

—Puedes dormir Bethany, no me molesta. Descansa si eso es lo que quieres. —le dijo él con suavidad, y en un intento porque la joven rubia frente a su persona comprendiera por completo que no debía quedarse despierta por mucho tiempo si quería dormir ya que el pelinegro estaba seguro de que volvería a verla por la tarde si ella iba a visitarlo al hospital como le prometió que lo haría antes de irse de White Terry el sábado.

—Estoy bien Alex, no necesito…

—Que te parece si vienes a las cuatro en lugar de a las seis hoy? Mi padre no traerá a Bethany hasta esa hora y podremos continuar con nuestra charla todo lo que desees sin ser interrumpidos. —dijo Alex, interrumpiendo a Bethany por completo y haciéndole saber que en verdad quería que ella fuera a dormir y pudiera descansar un poco antes de que tuviera que ir a desayunar con sus padres y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer durante el día antes de que ambos volvieran a verse y posiblemente ser interrumpidos por la hija del ojiazul quien seguramente querría pasar tiempo con su amiga quien pronto descubrió que resultaba casi un consuelo para su pequeña el tener a alguien quien entendiera como se sentía e incluso hubiera decidido sacrificar un recuerdo muy preciado de su fallecido padre solo por una niña a la que conoció ese mismo día.

—Tengo que trabajar pero hare lo mejor que pueda para estar a esa hora, lo prometo. —dijo la adolescente de rizos rubios, ahora dándose cuenta de que de nada le serviría mantenerse despierta ya que su amigo habia notado su gran deseo por dormir y no dejaría que ella mantuviera sus ojos abiertos solo por él. Solo por el temor de que nunca volviera a hablarle luego de ese día y su corazón se rompiera por tercera vez.

—Confió en ti, ahora ve a dormir Beth. —dijo Alex, con un tono suave que hizo sonreír levemente a la joven quien simplemente asintió con su cabeza y luego se recostó en su cama de costado con tal de poder observar cómodamente su teléfono y el rostro del hombre frente a ella quien le dio una mueca algo cariñosa con la que el adulto de cabellos negros sabia por completo que mostraba que ante sus pensamientos Bethany no podía verse más adorable. Ella era un hermosa joven y era imposible negarlo, incluso si intento hacerlo durante la semana que paso luego de que ambos se conocieron en la vida real.

—Buenas noches Alex. —le dijo la joven rubia, aun batallando por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero aun así esperando a que su amigo se despidiera por completo y no fuera ella quien cortara la comunicación ahora incluso si sabia que de todos modos ella pronto se quedaría dormida por completo.

—Buenas noches Beth. —dijo el adulto ojiazul, en el momento en que le sonreía a su amiga y ella devolvía el gesto por unos cuantos segundos antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos por completo y quedarse dormida frente a su teléfono aun con el hombre que paso veinte años en un videojuego en la pantalla de este y desde la cual volvió a colocar el gesto que tuvo en su rostro una vez más en el momento en que volvía a hablar y decía… — Que tengas dulces sueños Bethany. —. Antes de cortar por completo la llamada y quedarse solo en su cuarto de hospital viendo el amanecer desde su ventana mientras pensaba en algo importante, en algo que haría y cumpliría como diera lugar. Lo cual era…

Que nunca volvería a alejarse de Bethany.


	7. Películas

La tarde llego Brantford y habia sido un día agotador para Bethany, habia tenido que llevar a las niñas que cuidaba luego de la escuela a comer a una cafetería a la que iban con sus padres para comer hamburguesas y celebrar con helado las calificaciones espectaculares que las niñas obtuvieron en los tres exámenes dieron y que dieron en la semana. Habían tenido dos A y una sola B y sus padres estaban tan felices que incluso saldrían por la noche, lo cual causo que mucha emoción entrara en los cuerpos de las que las hijas de los Johnson y ellas estuvieron con tanta energía que después de que la madre de las pequeñas llegara milagrosamente temprano y que la joven rubia recibió su pago del día ella salió de la casa y deseo con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse sobre su cama y poder dormir por horas y horas antes de tener que levantarse al día siguiente para un nuevo día de trabajo, el cual seria agotador como este y tal vez tendría una nueva visita al hospital.

Tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Alex Vreeke, su amigo y el adulto que se encontraba esperándola en su habitación de hospital para la visita temprana que ella le prometió que haría hoy a ese lugar con tal de volver a verlo después de una noche entera de conversaciones donde hablaron de muchas cosas como el viaje a Perú de la adolescente y también el hecho de que el baterista que sobrevivió a Jumanji y se volvió un profesor de música en la escuela donde su madre habia estudiado mucho antes de conocer a su padre y en donde conoció a su esposa quien era la consejera escolar.

Aunque ese fue el único pequeño dato que Seaplane dio con respecto a su vida amorosa pasada con su esposa Madison ya que luego de que Shelly Oberon cuestionara quien hizo el primer movimiento vio como su amigo rápidamente cambiaba de tema e indirectamente le hacia saber que no deseaba hablar de su pasado con la madre de sus hijos, algo que Bethany acepto sin dudarlo ya que no deseaba presionar a Alex a hablar de temas que no deseara hablar en lo absoluto así que por el resto de su tiempo charlando ambos se concentraron en temas alegres como el dibujo que la pequeña Bethany Vreeke hizo para su nueva amiga y que le pidió a su padre que guardara para cuando ella volviera a visitarlo y pudiera darle ese dibujo.

El cual la joven ojiazul anhelaba ver y era una de las cosas que más la emocionaba de su nueva visita al White Terry, pero también estaba el hecho de que deseaba pasar tiempo con su amigo y hablar de todo lo que pudieran o les fuera posible hacerlo en este momento en el que la adolescente caminaba por los pasillos del ala de hospital donde se encontraba su amigo con su laptop en su mochila al igual que el cargador de esta y todas las películas que pudiera encontrar en su hogar que fueran de agrado para Alex quien le menciono que a veces le gustaba ver películas de acción y aventura pero también de terror las cuales eran sus favoritas. Y a Bethany no le gustaban mucho esa clase de filmes pero de todos modos tenia unas cuantas películas de miedo que sus padres compraron en el pasado para su noche a solas en las que realizaban maratones de filmes y elegían el genero a lazar, lo cual pronto llevo a que ellos compraran casi todas las recomendaciones que le dieron en la tienda de películas y luego fueran a casa con cinco de estas.

—Espero que a Alex le gusten, seguramente fueron buenas elecciones. —se dijo la joven de rizos rubios a si misma mientras aun caminaba por el corredor en el que se encontraba ahora y en el que esperaba su amigo no estuviera dormido para que de ese modo pudieran ver una película juntos y hablar de su día y de sus vidas antes de que la hija de adulto pelinegro viniera con su abuelo a hablarle acerca de los arreglos para el funeral de su mujer del que Alex le dijo que había hablado con su padre y por teléfono con su cuñada quien le comento que a causa de su estado físico no debía preocuparse mucho por los preparativos ya que ella se encargaría pero también le pediría su opinión por completo sobre cualquier cosa que fuera a haber en el funeral y en la recepción de este.

La cual seria por completo triste para todos y si Alex se lo permitía estaría allí para Bethany, Andy y él si era necesario, aunque Bethany no deseaba pensar mucho en eso ahora ya que cuando menos lo espero se encontró frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de hospital de su amigo. Con el portal cuya manija tomo con tal de girarla hacia abajo y sin pensarlo dos veces empujarlo hacia adelante e ingresar en el lugar para de ese modo caminar unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo del cuarto y después de unos pocos segundos encontrarse con su amigo quien en el instante en que la noto sonrió por completo al ver que ella si habia venido en el horario en el que le dijo, y al notar que en verdad tendrían tiempo para estar solo los dos sin que su hija se robara toda la atención de su amiga y tuviera que matar el tiempo con su padre a quien adoraba por completo pero que en esas visitas que la chica rubia hizo a White Terry deseo que solo él fuera capaz de hablar con ella. De saber todo de su persona ya que incluso si solo habia pasado un año para la joven desde la última vez que se vieron nada cambiaba que para él fueron veinte años y anhelaba conocer más de lo que ya sabia de ella porque de ese modo llenaría el vacía que hubo en su vida durante ese tiempo sin ella, durante esas dos décadas que incluso si fue capaz de olvidarse por completo de la existencia de sus amigos de Jumanji y simplemente continuar con su vida como si nunca hubiera estado atrapado en un videojuego el regreso de Bethany a su vida le hizo darse cuenta de varias cosas como el hecho de que su amor por Madison habia disminuido a lo largo del tiempo y a veces peleaban tanto que comenzó a cuestionarse si ese matrimonio valía la pena o no. Si este era más importante que una vida tranquila para sus dos hijos que amaba con todo su corazón y no deseaba que vivieran en una casa donde sus padres pelearan constantemente.

—Hola. —dijo Shelly, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y aproximándose hasta la cama de su amigo con tal de apoyar su mochila en el suelo de la habitación y parte de su cuerpo en el lecho de hospital de Alex con el objetivo de mirarlo durante los segundos que le tomo dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha y sonreírle al mismo tiempo en que decía:

—Hola Beth, como estuvo tu día?

—Estuvo bien Alex, algo cansador. Las niñas que cuido estuvieron muchas activas y estoy algo cansada, pero traje películas para que veamos mientras tenemos tiempo. —dijo Bethany, primero con un tono normal y algo casado y luego con uno animado a partir de la mitad de su segunda oración a la que pronto le siguió el hecho de que la ojiazul rápidamente tomo su mochila y la abrió con tal de sacar de allí las cinco películas que trajo y mostrárselas al adulto pelinegro quien sonrió al ver que su amiga habia recordado su gran gusto por las películas de terror y trajo cuatro de estas solo dejando una de aventura.

—Películas de terror, recordaste que me gustan. —dijo Alex, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba que en verdad apreciaba que la adolescente ante sus ojos hubiera hecho eso por él. Que hubiera traído su computadora, que vio que ella saco después de dejar los DVD en un lado de la cama, con tal de que ambos pudieran de ese modo ver las películas que la joven habia traído y que ambos verían juntos durante el tiempo en que pudieran estar completamente solos y sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir ese tiempo juntos que ambos deseaban desde que su videollamada termino. Y que hizo que Bethany durante su tiempo con la hija de los Johnson no pudiera evitar pensar en Alex y Alex no pudiera evitar decirse que haría todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más cerca que pudiera de Bethany hasta que ella iniciara la universidad y no pudieran verse tanto como los dos seguramente lo deseaban a causa de que después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos incluso si era como solo dos amigos.

—Lo sé, y tengo varias que podemos ver. Cual quisieras ver primero? Tenemos el remake de It, Sinister, La Llamada y Posesión Satánica. —dijo la joven muy animada, mientras colocaba su laptop sobre el regazo de su amigo y luego volvía a tomar las películas para mostrarle todas las opciones y averiguar cual de todas ellas Alex deseaba ver.

—Nunca vi la nueva de It así que podríamos ver esa y luego Posesión Satánica, es una de mis favoritas. —respondió Seaplane con simpleza, en el momento en que señalaba las películas que menciono y hacía que rápidamente Bethany separara las que dijo y de ese modo, después de que ella hubiera desbloqueado su computadora, se dispusiera a colocar It en el lector de discos de su laptop para de ese modo permitir que su tiempo viendo películas comenzara.

*****

Y continuara por un buen rato, un rato que resulto muy largo pero también divertido tanto para Alex como para Bethany. Aunque más para el hombre ojiazul quien después de que viera saltar a su amiga en la silla —en la que se sentó antes de que comenzara It— por tercera vez le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y se sintiera más segura viendo esas escenas de miedo que pronto no parecieron ser tan tenebrosas para la joven rubia quien logro terminar de ver el filme sin problema alguno y con gran emoción pasar a la siguiente película que por algún motivo provoco que ambos amigos cayeran en un sueño profundo del que no despertaron hasta que los créditos de Posesión Satánica aparecieron en la pantalla de la computadora de Shelly Oberon quien abrió sus ojos al igual que su amigo a quien se giro a ver por unos segundos.

Por unos cuantos instantes en los cuales ambos se observaron en completo silencio hasta que finalmente ambos sonrieron y Seaplane simplemente abrazo a Bethany y permitió que ella se quedara dormida contra su pecho mientras él colocaba su cabeza sobre la de Bethany y sin poder evitarlo sonrió antes de dejar que el sueño se lo llevara de ese mundo y pudiera imaginar en su sueños las múltiples posibilidades de su vida en un futuro.

De su vida con Bethany en ella.


	8. Que hubiera pasado si…

Bethany esperaba pacientemente frente a esa casa, ese hogar cuya dirección el Señor Vreeke le habia entregado la última vez que la vio. Hace tan solo dos días que al pasar hicieron que la joven de rizos rubios se preparara recibir a su amigo en su propio hogar, en el lugar donde Alex vivía y al que pronto llegaría ya que su amigo le habia enviado un mensaje hace tan solo un rato que ya habia recibido el alta y después de cambiarse de ropa y subirse al vehículo de su padre empezó su camino hasta su casa.

Hasta aquella construcción frente a la que la chica que sobrevivió a Jumanji en el pasado se encontraba esperando a Seaplane para poder ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, en todo lo que fuera necesario para que su primer día de regreso en casa luego del accidente y con una pierna rota no resultara ser tan insufrible como sabia que lo fue para su padrastro en el pasado. Él no sufrió un accidente de auto pero si se rompió la pierna y el hecho de en ese momento Bethany era muy pequeña y revoltosa hizo que su tiempo recuperándose fuera difícil ya que en ese momento la madre de su hijastra tuvo que pasar tiempo con su madre quien se habia lastimado la cadera y tuvo que cuidar a la ojiazul él solo, tuvo que actuar como única figura paterna por unos pocos días en los cuales debía haberse preocupado únicamente por recuperarse.

Y la adolescente supo que eso fue difícil para él y no deseaba que su amigo pasara lo mismo así que sin pensarlo dos veces el día en que anunciaron la salida de Alex de White Terry ella se ofreció a ayudarlo junto con su padre en todo lo que necesitara, cuidaría de los niños, cocinaría, limpiaría y haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que el hombre que estuvo veinte años atrapado en un videojuego pudiera descansar durante los tres días que tendría antes de tener que volver al trabajo y esperar pacientemente y sin poder moverse mucho a que su pierna sanara por completo y fuera capaz de cuidar de sus hijos de la mejor manera que pudiera hacerlo sin la ayuda de su esposa Madison.

—Allí están. —dijo Bethany entonces, en el instante en que observo como un auto gris y antiguo se aproximaba a la casa con lentitud y después de unos pocos segundos este se detuvo por completo frente al porche para dejar de ese modo que el Señor Vreeke saliera del mismo al igual que la pequeña Bethany quien salió del auto y al vislumbrar a su amiga prácticamente corrió en su dirección gritando:

—Bethany! —. Y luego salto a los brazos de la muchacha quien sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo mientras la abrazaba por completo y feliz de ver a su pequeña amiga ya que incluso si la conocía desde hace unos pocos días le habia tomado cariño y estaba segura de que ambas tendrían un gran tiempo juntas mientras el padre de la pequeña se recuperaba.

—Hola a ti también, te extrañe Beth. Como estas? —dijo la ojiazul, cuando bajo a la niña y la dejo en el suelo por completo con tal de poder observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba que en verdad estaba feliz de verla ya que ella no la consideraba como una niña a la que debía cuidar o consolar sino que en verdad la consideraba como una pequeña amiga con la que podría pasar el tiempo mientras que sus amigos se encontraban en la universidad estudiando.

—Muy bien, papa salió del hospital y volvió a casa. Tengo muchos dibujos que mostrarle que hice con la abuela, ella dijo que haríamos un álbum para papa con ellos. —dijo Bethany Vreeke muy animada y feliz por el hecho de que su padre finalmente podría pasar más tiempo con ella del que pudo hacerlo en su tiempo en el hospital y que su abuela y ella le prepararon a Alex un pequeño regalo para mostrarle su aprecio y su felicidad porque regreso a casa.

—Eso suena espectacular Beth, seguramente tu papa va a estar muy feliz cuando lo vea. —dijo Bethany, con una sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba por completo que estaba feliz por la niña frente a ella y que estaba segura de que Alex seria un hombre muy feliz al ver ese regalo ya que durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos él le hablo de sus hijos y cuanto los amaba. Le decía que cuando Andy creciera le enseñaría a tocar la batería y le pediría ayuda para asegurarse de que ningún chico se acercara a su hija ya que como cualquier padre deseaba que nada le sucediera a la niña de sus ojos y menos que le rompieran el corazón.

—Buenos días Bethany, veo que llegaste antes que nosotros. —dijo el Señor Vreeke, en el momento en que se acerco a las chicas con Andy colgando de su silla para autos y le sonrió a la adolescente quien devolvió el gesto al mismo tiempo en que le extendía su mano al hombre mayor quien la estrecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Si, no sabia a qué hora llegarían y quería ayudar en todo lo que necesitaran o lo que Alex necesitara con respecto a su pierna rota y los niños. —dijo la joven ojiazul con simpleza, demostrándole al hombre de cabello gris frente a ella que ante el hecho de que al no haberle avisado a que hora su amigo saldría del hospital ella decidió ir hasta su hogar y esperar a que llegara y pudiera auxiliarlo con cualquier actividad que su pierna rota no le permitiera realizar.

—Eres una buena chica Bethany, me alegro de que seas amiga de mi hijo. Y si no es mucha molestia quisiera pedirte que llevaras a Andy y a Bethany dentro de la casa, tengo que sacar unas cosas de Alex del auto y mi esposa se asegura de que mi hijo pueda manejarse bien con sus muletas. Él no esta acostumbrado y hay que ayudarlo un poco. —dijo el Señor Vreeke, mientras volvía a sonreír una vez más y le extendía a la joven rubia al bebé de un año en su silla y también un conjunto de llaves que Shelly Oberon tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y solamente dedicándose a devolver el gesto del hombre mayor con una mueca igual a la suya y diciendo:

—Claro Señor Vreeke, llevare a los niños a la casa. —. Antes de tomar a Andy con una de sus manos y las llaves y a continuación darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar dirección de la casa con tal de ese modo llevar a los pequeños de su amigo al interior del lugar y de ese modo ayudar a su amigo a ordenar todo en su hogar luego de días de ausencia y a ofrecerle toda la ayuda que pudiera.

*****

Todo el auxilio que pudiera tener con respecto a deberes de la casa y a cuidar de sus hijos, de Bethany y Andy quienes a los largo del día habían hecho diferentes actividades. El hijo de Alex lloro por comida y luego de dársela tomo una siesta y la pequeña de Seaplane quiso jugar todos los juegos que pudiera con su padre quien intento hacer lo mejor posible para complacer a la niña de sus ojos hasta que se canso de moverse con sus muletas y Bethany simplemente se ofreció a jugar con Bethany Vreeke diciéndole que su padre necesitaba descansar y que jugaría con ella cuando se sintiera mejor, y en eso particular fue algo que la pequeña acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y de ese modo paso todo el día jugando con su amiga hasta que luego de la cena —en la que la ojiazul estuvo presente a causa de que su amigo la invito a quedarse un rato más y su pequeña amiga le insistió en que aceptara— la adolescente acostó a Bethany Vreeke en su cama y luego fue a llevar a Andy hasta su cuna donde le canto una pequeña canción hasta que vio al pequeño quedarse durmiendo en su cama y finalmente se dijo a sí misma que debía a ir a al cuarto de Alex y decirle que ya debía volver a casa con su padres.

Así que de ese modo sin pensarlo mucho se volteo con la intención de empezar a dirigirse a la puerta, al portal a unos metros de ella donde se encontraba Seaplane observándola con una pequeña sonrisa cuyo motivo desconocía por completo y que no pudo conocer ya que cuando ella dijo:

—Que sucede? —. Su amigo se aproximo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, casi como si estuviera abrazando a un ser querido que no habia visto en mucho tiempo. En varios años y ahora estaba muy feliz de poder estar de nuevo junto a ella, de contar con la compañía de Shelly a quien sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto habia extrañado más de lo que pensó en esos veinte años sin su presencia y ahora que ambos volvían a estar juntos se cuestionaba que hubiera pasado si él hubiera esperado hasta volver a encontrarse con ella en su tiempo. Que hubiera ocurrido si el día en que volvieron a encontrarse él no hubiera tenido esposa o hijos en ese momento tal vez para este momento ambos estarían viviendo en la casa en la que se encontraban ahora y en un futuro tendrían maravillosos hijos.

—Gracias por todo Bethany, estoy feliz de que volviéramos a vernos. —se limito a decir el hombre pelinegro mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y no dejaba de pensar que ella parecía ser una regalo caído de los cielos y como si el hecho de que hubiera regresado su vida después de que pasara tanto tiempo para él hiciera que por algún motivo su vida finalmente cobrara sentido, como si hubiera estado viviendo en un burbuja de fantasía hasta hace un año y finalmente hubiera sido capaz de salir de ella y ver la realidad en la cual la chica que lo salvo estaba ante sus ojos. Mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida que le dio después de que ambos se separaran por completo y dijera:

—Ya debo irme Alex, pero vendré mañana para lo que necesites. Tienes mi número así que llámame por cualquier cosa, estaré disponible para lo que sea. —. Con una voz algo nerviosa que mostraba el hecho de que después del abrazo que tuvieron hace dos días ella sentía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado por completo, como si su amistad ya no fuera igual que antes y que por el contrario se volvió algo más que no lograba comprender pero hacía que de algún modo la conexión que ella sintió con Alex en sus últimos momentos en Jumanji se volviera mucho más fuerte. Tanto que con solo pensarlo un poco podía imaginar a la versión de Alex adulto vistiendo su atuendo de Seaplane el cual lo hacía verse más sexy de lo que la joven de rizos rubios ya consideraba que él era.

—Adiós Alex. —dijo ella, ahora con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro que demostraba que sentía que habia pasado una eternidad mirando al hombre ojiazul frente a ella imaginándolo con su ropa de personaje de videojuego y tal vez de algún modo lo hizo incómodo. Aunque el adulto que paso veinte años en Jumanji no se sentía inquietado por ese accionar por parte de su amiga ya que mientras ella lo observaba él hizo lo mismo recordando como ella lucia con su ropa de Shelly Oberon y no siendo capaz de evitar pensar que ella con cualquiera ropa que vistiera o luciera, ya fuera desaliñada y con una bolsa de papas como vestido, ella seguiría siendo la mujer más hermosa que conoció en su vida.

—Adiós Bethany. —se despidió la adolescente de rizos rubios, en el momento en que le entregaba un rápido abrazo a Alex y luego simplemente salía del cuarto dejándolo completamente solo y pensando en que hubiera sido si tan solo hubiera esperado por ella todos esos años. Y él no lo sabia en lo absoluto pero ahora que sabia que esa oportunidad habia pasado ahora solo podía pensar en un futuro nuevo para él.

Y tal vez volver a enamorarse de Bethany como lo hizo en Jumanji.


	9. La cita. Un desastre?

Muchas cosas pasaron en casi esas dos semanas que transcurrieron luego de que volviera a casa del hospital y ahora que este día habia llegado se encontraba más nervioso de lo que alguna vez se imaginó, porque después del funeral de Madison y de ver como su amiga —a quien le habia pedido que asistiera para poder consolar a Bethany ya que ambas eran muy cercanas— jugo con todos los primos de Andy y Bethany se dio cuenta de que tal vez era hora de que continuara con su vida.

De que después de haber pensado por un año le diera la oportunidad que debió darle a la joven rubia desde que él salió de Jumanji, así que después de que en un día en el que Bethany fue a buscarlo a su escuela donde trabajaba para llevarlo a casa —ya que al tener una pierna rota no podía conducir— junto con su hija y Andy en el momento en que los tres llegaron al hogar de Seaplane la joven comenzó a despedirse de todos incluso de su amigo quien antes de que se girara para dirigirse hacia su casa se acerco con unos pasos a ella y le pregunto si deseaba tener una cena con él el viernes por la noche.

La fecha que caería dos días después a esa interrogación y a la respuesta completamente alegre de la adolescente quien no pudo evitar decir que sí y después de terminar de despedirse de su amigo volver a casa rápidamente y no solo comentarle sus novedades a su madre sino también llamar a Martha para decirle de su cita y pedirle consejo sobre como vestirse ya que incluso si ella le habia pedido consejo antes para sus citas con Spencer y le dijo que tenía mejor gusto en ropa que ella Bethany no pudo evitar sentirse completamente nerviosa por su cita con Alex y casi revolvió su armario por completo hasta que encontró un vestido verde —liso de mangas largas hasta los codos y falda que llegaba casi a sus rodillas— y un cinturón negro de cuero para combinar con sus bailarinas de igual material que se habia comprado durante su largo viaje por Perú y que nunca habia usado hasta esa fecha.

Hasta esta noche en la cual después de que sus padres se fueran de viaje a su casa en el lago durante el fin de semana por su aniversario y la joven de rizos rubios llevara a hacerle unos arreglos mecánicos a su auto —que tomarían hasta el mediodía del día siguiente a este— ella comenzó a caminar por las calles de Brantford con completa tranquilidad y sin preocuparse de nada, ni siquiera del clima que según anunciaron que sería una noche tormentosa y con gran lluvia. Algo a lo que Shelly Oberon no le preocupaba en lo absoluto ya que en su bolso habia colocado su pequeño paraguas, lo habia dejado sobre su cama y luego lo metió en su cartera antes de cerrar el portal de su hogar e irse por completo de allí y permitir que la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo iluminara su camino.

Su pacifico camino que pronto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno en el aire y la repentina caída de gotas de lluvia las cuales no comenzaron como una llovizna pequeña sino que por el contrario fue el inicio de una gran lluvia que causo que Bethany rápidamente abriera su bolso y buscara su paraguas solo para darse cuenta instantes después que no estaba allí y que tal vez en su ansiedad y apuro por no llegar tarde a la casa de su amigo ella creyó que habia colocado el paraguas en su bolso pero en realidad no lo hizo y ahora tendría que correr bajo la lluvia para evitar mojarse mucho y arruinar su ropa y su maquillaje.

*****

Lo cual fue un objetivo que no pudo cumplir en lo absoluto ya que por más que hubiera corrido esas cuatro cuadras hasta el hogar de Alex bajo la lluvia con su bolso como protección su ropa esta pronto termino empapada al igual que su cabello y su maquillaje habia sido completamente arruinado por el agua dejándole un aspecto de una de esas chicas en las películas que habían estado llorando en las películas por tanto tiempo que su maquillaje se habia corrido y estaba totalmente desalineadas.

Aunque Bethany no quería pensar en el aspecto que tenia ahora, no cuando finalmente se encontró a si misma parada frente al portal de hogar de Seaplane y después de dar un gran suspiro golpeo la entrada tres veces y aguardo unos pocos instantes a que el hombre que quedo atrapado en un videojuego por veinte años abriera la puerta.

Lo cual hizo aunque la ojiazul no se encontró con un hombre con un rostro lleno de alegría por verla sino que por el contrario parecía estresado y también poseía una camisa blanca en la que podía verse una gran mancha hecha seguramente por vino que debió haber derramado preparando la comida que Bethany podía oler desde la entrada y que parecía haberse quemado tanto que el aroma estaba fuertemente presente en el lugar.

—Hola. —dijo Alex, con un tono completamente cansado y frustrado que mostraba por completo que su preparación para la cita que tendrían no salió del todo bien ya que intento preparar la cena y mientras terminaba de afeitarse olvido la comida en el horno y esta se quemó de manera horrible y en un intento por relajarse un poco y pensar en que otra cosa preparar decidió servirse una copa de vino rojo que mientras que la abría se rompió y derramo su contenido sobre la prenda superior del pelinegro quien quiso cambiarse de ropa de no ser porque la joven ante él finalmente llego a su hogar.

—Hola, puedo pasar? —dijo Bethany también algo cansada y frustrada ante el hecho de que habia deseado verse bien para su amigo y ahora lucia totalmente desastrosa todo por haberse olvidado su maldito paraguas y no haber verificado todo dos veces antes de salir.

—Si, sí. Claro. —dijo el hombre ojiazul, en el instante en que salía por completo de sus pensamientos y dejaba pasar a Shelly con tal de que ella pudiera entrar en el calor de su hogar y liberarse del ambiente lluvioso que aún se producía afuera de la casa y que causo que su amiga estuviera en el mismo estado de cansancio que él. — Quieres una copa de vino Beth? —interrogo Alex sin más, recordando por completo que necesitaba un trago para sobrepasar su comida quemada y su buena camisa arruinada por esa jodida bebida alcohólica.

—Si por favor. —dijo la joven de mirad azul, también necesitando un poco de alcohol para calmar su frustración y enojo por el hecho de que sus esfuerzos por verse bien habían sido arruinados por su auto tenido problemas y no pensar en asegurarse de que tenia su paraguas con ella antes de salir y caminar los dos cuadras que camino antes de que la lluvia la atacara.

Pero intento no pensar en ello y simplemente disfrutar de una copa de vino de una botella rota que pronto bebió de un solo trago que hizo que luego de eso le extendiera su copa a Alex mientras lo miraba con un gesto con el que intentaba decirle que esa noche no habia comenzado bien y necesita algo para aliviar sus pesares incluso si al final de la noche terminara ebria en el sofá de Seaplane.

—Lamento que la lasaña se haya quemado y perdón por lucir así. Quería preparar una cena casera para ambos pero se arruino y luego intente abrir la maldita botella de vino pero se rompió y ahora estoy así. —dijo Alex, mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza e intentaba hacer que su cita con Bethany fuera lo mejor que pudiera ser con el hecho de que la comida habia sido arruinada y de no ser porque ambos sabían que era vino era posible que él hubiera tenido el aspecto de alguien que acababa de asesinar a una persona.

—Y yo lamento lucir como una rata mojada. —dijo Bethany también tratando de hacerle saber al hombre pelinegro ante ella que sus intenciones nunca fueron llegar de ese modo a su hogar sino que por el contrario se habia vestido de la mejor manera que pudo y todo termino mal.

—Déjame hacerte un baño caliente de burbujas y cambiarme por otra ropa. —dijo Seaplane de la nada, en el momento en que pensó que tal vez podría hacer que la noche fuera mejor si ambos se relajaban un poco, si se vestían con ropa que no estuviera arruinada o mojada y que fuera más cómoda para ellos y comían lo que fuera que Alex pudiera encontrar en su nevera.

—Está bien. Gracias Alex. —se limito a decir Bethany, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba lo feliz y aliviada que se sentía al saber que el adulto pelinegro frente a su persona deseaba hacer la noche especial para ella incluso si todo habia salido mal para ambos. Algo que apreciaba mucho y que sin duda haría que la cita fuera la mejor y más memorable, porque para ella una buena cita no consistía en que saliera perfecta sino en la intención que se puso para intentar aquello.

—De nada, ir a prepararte tu baño y dejare algo de ropa para que te vistas. —dijo Seaplane, en el instante en que también le sonreía a la joven ojiazul y luego de beber su vino y servirle más a ella simplemente se dedico a subir las escaleras de su hogar y disponerse a preparar el baño caliente para su amiga y luego de cambiarse buscar algo de comer que no estuviera completamente quemado o ver si su desafortunada cena podía salvarse si quitaba la capa de arriba de la lasaña.

*****

Y de ese modo el tiempo paso, un rato pero resulto muy rápido para Bethany ya que cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba bajando las escaleras del hogar de Alex vistiendo un pijama de su difunda esposa y casi en el momento en que terminaba de descender por estas notar como su amigo habia colocado en la mesa de café frente a la televisión de su sala dos platos de lasaña, unos cubiertos y sus copas de vino que se encontraban llenas con esa bebida en particular que habia salido de una botella rota que se encontraba presente en aquel mueble donde se encontraba la comida y en compañía de otra botella más en caso de que la necesitaran.

—Hola Alex. —dijo la joven rubia, en el momento en que hacía al ojiazul girarse por completo y dejar de observar la tele de la sala con tal de girarse a verla y sonreír al ver como la chica a la que quería parecía tener un gesto completamente aliviado en su rostro y parecía estar feliz de que ambos estuvieran en pijama y dejando toda su cena atrás para tener una pequeña comida en el sofá de Seaplane mientras miraban lo que parecía ser una película de terror. Más específicamente Sinister según podía ver en la pantalla de la tv.

—Hola, como te sientes? Te gusto tu baño? —interrogo el adulto de cabello oscuro, con completa curiosidad por saber si el baño de burbujas que le hizo a Shelly habia logrado mejorar su humor y tener los ánimos como para tener la cita que ambos iban a tener esta noche en la cual todo habia salido mal pero ahora tendrían la oportunidad de hacer lo mejor de la noche.

—Estuvo genial, eres el mejor. —dijo Bethany con una mueca alegre en su faz mientras se aproximaba a su amigo y él rápidamente tomaba una de las copas de vine y se la extendía con tal de que ella lo tomara y a continuación dijera:

—Me alegra saber que te gusto. Y por cierto logre salvar un poco de la lasaña así que la cena no estará tan mal después de todo, también elegí una película para que miráramos mientras comíamos. —. Antes de hacerle gestos a la joven ojiazul para que tomara asiento junto a él en el sofá y ambos de ese modo pudieran comenzar su cita la cual ambos esperaban que durara todo el resto de la noche y hasta el amanecer si era posible.

Así que con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de la adolescente de rizos rubios ella tomo asiento a la derecha de Alex y luego de que él le pusiera play a la película ella se acurruco contra su persona y permitió que su amigo rodeara con su brazo su cintura y se quedaban abrazos de ese modo durante toda la película y la cena.

*****

La comida que quedo olvidada antes de que ambos pudieran terminarla y previamente a que Seaplane y Shelly Oberon quedaran completamente dormidos en el sofá por unas horas, las cuales fueron tantas que cuando el hombre que se quedó atrapado en Jumanji por veinte años despertó se dio cuenta no solo de que ya era de día sino que también que su amiga no se encontraba presente en el sofá o a su lado en lo absoluto. Y creyó por un momento que ella se habia ido de su hogar de no ser porque escucho un par de sonidos viniendo de su cocina, como si alguien estuviera cocinando algo allí.

Tal vez el desayuno o cualquier cosa que se dispuso a averiguar levantándose de su sillón y encaminándose hacia su cocina donde se encontró a Bethany preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción que el adulto de cabello oscuro desconocía pero que no evito que sonriera y dijera:

—Buenos días. —. Mientras se acercaba a la chica y veía como esta se giraba a verlo y le sonreía levemente al ver que finalmente el hombre del que estaba enamorada habia despertado justo a tiempo para desayunar juntos.

—Buenos días, como dormiste? —cuestiono la adolescente ojiazul con un tono feliz por ver a que su amigo habia despertado finalmente luego de una noche espectacular viendo películas y comiendo lasaña y ambos ahora serian capaces de comer el desayuno que ella estaba preparando para ambos y que sería la última parte su cita con Alex antes de que ambos debieran seguir caminos separados y esperar a que un nuevo encuentro como el que tuvieron anoche ocurriera o tal vez a que ambos decidieran declararse su amor como deseaban hacerlo pero con temor a ser rechazados por el otro ya que ninguno de ellos tenia idea de si el otro en verdad sentía algo, si Alex habia logrado enamorarse de ella incluso si habia perdido a su esposa hace poco y si Bethany lo amaba incluso si ya no era el adolescente que lo conoció sino que por el contrario era un hombre veinte años mayor que ella.

—Si, dormí muy bien. Nunca mejor. —dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le sonreía al pensar en que luego de los veinte años de haber salido de Jumanji nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan afortunado como ahora, porque no solo tenia hijos a los que amaba sino que también ante sus ojos se encontraba una chica a la que quería y con la que deseaba iniciar una relación si es que se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, si cuando él termino de aproximarse a Shelly y le sonrió ella lo miro algo confundida y dijo:

—Que sucede? —. Antes de que sintiera como su amigo la tomaba del rostro con sus manos y estampo su boca contra la suya con tal de comenzar un beso que la adolescente no tardo mucho en corresponder en lo absoluto y en seguir por unos cuantos momentos en los que se dijo que finalmente lo que siempre quiso desde hacía un año se hizo por completo realidad y ahora estaba la posibilidad de que Alex y ella serian una pareja, serian novios como lo deseaba y serian felices.

—Escúchame Bethany, nunca fui bueno hablando con chicas que me gustan pero…te gustaría que nosotros fuéramos ya sabes, pareja? Quisieras ser mi novia? —dijo Seaplane, cuando él y su amiga se separaron y se observaron por unos por unos segundos antes de que finalmente el ojiazul dijera lo que quiso decir desde hace un tiempo y lo que ahora creía que era adecuado decir ahora que sabía que ambos tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos y que nada podría separarlos.

—Si, sí. Eso me gustaría mucho, en verdad quisiera ser tu novia Alex. —dijo la joven rubia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba pero muy feliz de saber que aquello estaba pasando, que aquello que considero una vez imposible ahora era más que posible y significaba un gran futuro para ambos.

Uno en el que ambos estarían juntos como debieron estarlo desde que salieron de Jumanji.


	10. La ruptura

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que todo inicio, desde que Shelly Oberon y Seaplane McGonough iniciaron una relación y no pudieron ser más felices luego de su primer beso y el tiempo que pasaron juntos después de ello. Los días en los cuales Alex y Bethany salían a pasear por la ciudad, cuidaban de Bethany y Andy y tenían cenas juntos que terminaban en ambos viendo películas en el sofá donde a veces caían dormidos solo para despertar al día siguiente con la hija del pelinegro despertando a uno de ellos y diciéndole que el otro se encontraba preparando el desayuno lo cual llevaba a la pareja a tener un desayuno juntos antes de que los dos tuvieran que separarse para seguir con sus días antes de que volvieran a encontrarse en ese mismo día o en el siguiente.

El cual fue maravilloso como el anterior pero no tan maravilloso como los siguientes ya que después de que la hermana de la difunta esposa de Alex visitara al pelinegro para ver a sus sobrinos se encontró con la ojiazul allí y tuvo una pequeña discusión con su cuñado que termino con ella saliendo muy enojada del hogar de Seaplane y continuo con las ultimas dos semanas que pasaron luego de eso y en las que cosas horribles ocurrieron. El auto de Bethany fue cubierto en huevo y con palabras horribles pintadas en rojo como zorra o perra y mensajes y comentarios en sus redes sociales acerca de que habia robado el hombre de una mujer muerta, que no tenía vergüenza, intentaba tomar el lugar de Madison en la vida de sus hijos y la lista de cosas que ocurrieron seguía y seguía y preocuparon tanto a la joven ojiazul que durante un día entero se mantuvo mirando desde su ventana en espera de que alguien apareciera para atacar su auto nuevamente.

Y eso fue algo que ocurrió ya que en ese mismo día un auto se detuvo frente a su casa y de allí salieron dos niños con cartones de huevos que comenzaron a lanzarlos contra el auto de Bethany hasta que ella salió de su hogar a enfrentarlos y ver como ellos corrían al interior del automóvil antes de que este se alejara del hogar de la adolescente quien le saco una fotografía a la matricula trasera del vehículo antes de avisarle a su novio de lo ocurrido y enviarle una fotografía de la matricula para que supiera que finalmente habia atrapado a la persona que enviaba a sus hijos a hacer eso y que si ese ataque a su auto ocurría una vez más llevaría la placa a la policía para hacer una denuncia.

Algo que el hombre que estuvo atrapado en Jumanji por veinte años apoyo por completo antes de que observara con más detenimiento la placa y el numero que habia en esta, y se diera rápidamente cuenta de que conocía a la dueña de ese vehículo. Su nombre era Lizzie y era la hermana menor de Madison, ella tenia dos hijos que no habia visto mucho desde su pelea con Lizzie y ahora se daba cuenta de que habia seguido a Bethany para saber dónde vivía y poder atacarla de todas las formas en las que pudiera hacerlo y de todos los modos en los cuales pudiera recriminarle que ni siquiera un año después de la muerte de su familiar la joven rubia comenzó a salir con Alex y tal vez lo habia hecho desde hace mucho antes de la muerte de Madison.

Tal vez incluso habían tenido una aventura que Seaplane habia mantenido en secreto hasta que finalmente su esposa murió en un accidente de auto, y Lizzie creía que Bethany era una cualquiera por eso y aquello enfureció tanto a Alex que sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su cuñada y le pidió una explicación sobre lo ocurrido. Cosa que ella le dio con un poco de gritos que terminaron rápidamente cuando la hermana de Madison le dijo a Alex que si no terminaba con Shelly ella continuaría con lo que estaba haciendo y no se detendría en lo absoluto hasta que la joven rubia terminara con la relación, algo que el ojiazul no deseaba pero al saber como afecto de manera negativa a su novia todo aquello se dijo a si mismo que incluso si no lo deseaba debía aceptar esa condición que Lizzie le daba a cambio de que la chica a la que amaba pudiera vivir tranquila sin preocupaciones de ataques en las redes sociales o a su casa.

Así que en ese momento no tuvo otra opción que decir que rompería con Bethany y después de terminar su charla con Lizzie llamar a la ojiazul para terminar con ella con las menos explicaciones que pudiera, solo limitándose a decirle que lo que tenían debía terminar y que no volviera a su hogar o le hablar nunca más, simplemente se alejara por completo de él y olvidara que alguna vez lo conoció. Cosa que rompió el corazón de Bethany por completo y la hizo llorar pero luego de la primer noche se dijo a si misma que esa ruptura no podría dañarla porque habia vivido sin él por un año y podía hacerlo ahora.

Y sobre todo sobrevivió a un videojuego y lograría sobrevivir a un hombre.


	11. Jumanji

Pasaron dos semanas desde la ruptura y Bethany aún no encontró palabras para explicarle a nadie como es que su relación con el hombre al que quería termino y él le dijo que nunca volviera a verlo o a hablarle, no fue capaz de hallar una razón que le permitiera a ella comprender porque eso paso y menos a sus amigos. A Fridge y Martha a quienes les comento en el momento en que se encontraron en Nora’s sobre su relación con Alex y como termino y causo de ese modo gran confusión en sus amigos quienes intentaron interrogarla más sobre el asunto pero ella solo les dijo que no deseaba hablar de ello y que hablaran de otra cosa como la ausencia de Spencer allí la cual lleno de confusión al grupo de adolescentes quienes se dirigieron al hogar del joven para encontrarse al Abuelo Eddie quienes les dijo que no habia visto a Spencer en todo el día y después de que Martha fuera a buscar por la casa todos comenzaran a escuchar los tambores de Jumanji, lo cual llevo a todos al sótano donde descubrieron la maquina que estaba casi reparada y a la cual Spencer se habia metido nuevamente.

Dejando de ese modo sin otra opción para los jóvenes que meterse en el videojuego una vez más, aunque lamentablemente Bethany no fue de ingresar al juego y por más que intento hacer que la maquina arrancara esta no quiso dejarla entrar y le hizo darse cuenta de que si deseaba ingresar a ese juego debida pedir la ayuda del hombre que rompió con ella. Tenia que ir a su casa y pedirle ayuda para hacer que esa maquina arrancara por completo y le permitiera ir con sus amigos para salvar a Spencer.

Y de ese modo sin más ella lo hizo, fue a la casa de Seaplane y después de abrazar a Bethany cuando está la recibió en la puerta la pequeña permitió que su padre hablara con la joven rubia quien sin muchos rodeos le soltó que sus amigos habían vuelto a Jumanji y necesitaba su ayuda para volver a ingresar al juego y si le hacia ese favor nunca volvería a hablarle en lo absoluto. No le dirigiría la palabra como lo hizo después de que ambos lograran ingresar en el videojuego e incluso después de que ella recuperara su cuerpo de Shelly Oberon y dejara el de caballo atrás antes de reunirse con sus amigos en una fogata en la cual Bethany y Alex se mantuvieron separados uno del otro sin decir nada en lo absoluto solamente guardando su distancia y su silencio al saber que su relación estaba tan rota que la adolescente ni siquiera podía ver al hombre pelinegro a la cara ya que sabia que hablar con él tal vez seria inútil, tal vez intentar encontrar una explicación sobre porque termino con ella seria en vano.

Encontrar una justificación para eso que ella desconocía pero que Alex si conocía y que hizo que Seaplane se levantara de su asiento y se aproximara a la adolescente con tal de decirle:

—Bethany, podríamos hablar a solas? —. Haciendo que ella levantara su mirada del piso y lo mirara algo confusa al no comprender porque después de que le pidió que no le hablara en lo absoluto en las ultimas semanas ahora deseaba tener una conversación únicamente con ella y en este momento le extendió su mano en un claro gesto de que debían hablar ahora antes de que tuvieran que enfrentar la última parte del juego y ambos salieran de este para continuar con sus vidas.

—Si. —se limito a decir la ojiazul, en el momento en que tomaba con algo de duda la mano del pelinegro y dejaba que él la guiara fuera de al cueva en la que se encontraban y salieran por completo para alejarse de todos y tener una charla a solas. — De que querías hablar conmigo Alex? Creí que no querías hablar conmigo o verme. —dijo Bethany, cuando ambos salieron por completo del lugar y supieron que estaban completamente solos y podrían hablar sin ningún problema de cualquier tema que desearan.

—Desde que terminamos todo a sido muy duro para mí, te he extrañado mucho al igual que Bethany. Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti Beth y tal vez lo que te diré no hará que volvamos a estar juntos pero quisiera que supieras que termine contigo porque descubrí que mi cuñada Lizzie era la que te hacia esos comentarios hirientes y la que hacia que sus hijos escribieran esas cosas horribles en tu auto y tiraran huevos, y yo la enfrente luego de que supe eso y ella me dijo que se detendría si terminaba conmigo y no supe que otra cosa hacer y no quería que siguieras viviendo esa situación así que decidí aceptar sus condiciones y terminar contigo. Y lo lamento mucho Bethany por haberte herido pero quería hacer lo mejor para ti. —dijo finalmente Alex, explicando de una vez por todas cual fue el verdadero motivo para su ruptura. Porque decidió tomar ese camino en lugar de negarse a hacerlo como podría haberlo hecho pero no lo hizo.

—Entonces terminaste conmigo porque esa perra te dijo que si no lo hacías seguiría causándome mal? Lo que quiere decir que lo hiciste por mi bien? —dijo Shelly con curiosidad pero también algo de inexpresividad en su voz en un intento por no mostrarle al hombre ante ella que sus palabras la habían conmovido y que ella en verdad deseaba volver con él, nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran y ahora que sabia el motivo de su ruptura no podía pensar en otra cosa que simplemente saltar a besar a Alex y volver a ser su novia.

—Si, lo hice. Y lamento no habértelo dicho pero no sabía qué pasaría si te decía y yo no…

—Shh, hablas demasiado Seaplane. —dijo Bethany, en el momento en que sonreía por completo y colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios del ojiazul con tal de callarlo por completo y hacerle ver que ella no deseaba escuchar más ya que habia escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que no le importaba lo que Lizzie fuera a hacer en un futuro ya que después de todo la habia bloqueado en sus redes sociales y podría con facilidad limpiar los huevos y la pintura de su auto si algo ocurría. — Si vamos a regresar quiero primero establecer unas condiciones. Primero quiero poder llevar a comer helado a Bethany dos veces por mes y tener un tiempo de chicas. Segundo quiero poder cambiar mi estado de Facebook de soltera a en una relación con Alex Vreeke. Tercero quiero que para Halloween hagamos cosplay de nuestros personajes de este videojuego. Y cuarto quiero un beso. —continuo la joven de rizos rubios, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro con cada termino que ella decía y que le parecía algo que no podría evitar aceptar ya que no solo su hija adoraba a su amiga y amaba estar con ella sino también haría todo lo que fuera posible para volver a estar con la mujer a la que amaba.

—Tendré que pelear por tu atención con mi hija pero esta bien, acepto. —dijo Alex, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro que permaneció en su faz mientras se aproximaba a Shelly Oberon y la tomaba a la cintura antes de colocar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y mirarla con completo amor antes de simplemente decir… — Te amo Bethany. —. Y escuchar como Bethany decía:

—Y yo a ti Alex. —. Antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso que les hizo saber a ambos que ya nada los separaría ahora y después de que terminaran el último nivel de Jumanji ellos serian una pareja normal y serian completamente felices.

Más felices que nunca.


	12. Después del videojuego

Varias cosas sucedieron al final de Jumanji, primero lograron vencer al villano, Milo decidió quedarse en el videojuego y todos los demás abandonaron el juego dejando a Bethany y Alex de regreso en sus cuerpos reales que pronto se unieron en un beso lleno de felicidad al ver que una vez más habían logrado vencer a Jumanji y ahora no volverían a meterse en ese mundo nuevamente. Ellos simplemente se limitarían a reunirse con sus amigos jugadores en Nora’s donde pasaron un gran momento juntos y Alex conto de sus novedades de ese año y luego de eso le dijo a Bethany que enfrento a Lizzie y le dijo que si no dejaba en paz a la adolescente de cabello rubio ella nunca volvería a ver a sus sobrinos e incluso de aclaro que nunca habia tenido una aventura con Shelly y que habia planeado pedirle el divorcio a Madison el día del accidente y ante esas declaraciones la hermana de la difunta esposa de Seaplane no tuvo más opción que aceptar los términos de su cuñado.

Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo, seis años para ser exactos y la vida de los adolescentes y Alex no podía ser mejor. Spencer se habia graduado de su universidad con grandes notas y un titulo de programador de videojuegos y computadoras, Martha se graduó con el titulo de profesora de literatura, Fridge para sorpresa de todos obtuvo su titulo de abogado aunque consiguió trabajo como jugador de futbol profesional en un equipo local y Bethany obtuvo su título de arqueóloga y en el día de su graduación todos sus amigos y familia estuvo allí festejaron por ello y Alex le obsequio a su novia un collar igual al que ella le habia dado a Bethany Vreeke pero con una fotografía de ella, Alex y sus hijos. Lo cual hizo muy feliz a la joven quien sintió que ese día era el mejor de su vida y todo gracias a Jumanji.

Todo gracias a un videojuego.


End file.
